Key of the Dragon
by NAWLex
Summary: He wants their child dead. She strikes a deal with a deity to preserve his life... but what has she signed her child up for? Now he's grown, and facing things that have been passed down to him. Will he find his love? His parents? Will he prevail?
1. Ch 1: A deal is struck

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

**A/N: All future author's notes will be at the bottom, I refuse to convolute the beginning with senseless ramblings**

* * *

She ran.

She had no idea he would turn to this. He was their child, why would her beloved want to kill him?

She stumbled before falling, twisting to the side to prevent the child in her arms from being crushed when they would impact with the ground.

She felt the jarring throughout her body.

Fear finally took over when she glanced back, seeing the love of her life stalking towards her, fury and the intent to kill plastered over his face. A single tear graced her cheek as it cascaded down from her eye.

He smirked, only fifteen yards away, and paused at the sight before him. The woman whom he loved was protecting the vile babe in her arms. A new rage consumed him.

"Why do you protect this… this thing?"

"Why do you intend to kill him?"

His exasperation soared. SHE WAS QUESTIONING HIM?!

"How dare you, do you not trust me? Have I not told you I would protect you against all things?"

"How is killing our child protecting me? And that isn't the real reason you wish death upon our son."

He scoffed. He knew she saw through his logic. It was his nature to kill that which was dearest to him, else he risked losing control.

"I see. So you know. Very well." His black hair covered his eyes as he looked down, shame finding a foothold within his mind, if only for a second. He looked up, eyes red and malice evident in all his features. "You leave me no choice, My Love… Our life was fine while it was just us. You were the only one that my magic could not affect, Bringing peace to my heart and soul before this thing" gesturing to the child within her arms, "was born. I felt such happiness. Never had I known these feelings. But it could be harmed by what I have. The Other within me begs for that little one's end, and I must adhere to it, else I risk the chance of losing control." The man spoke with a neutral voice. The matter truly no longer pressured his mind, the Other had won the battle for his conscience.

"I see. I knew our happiness couldn't have lasted, Zeref. That's why I'll hide him from you. I'll hide him till he is strong enough to fight you, of that you can be certain."

With a light that looked peculiarly like Celestial Magic, the woman vanished.

The man grit his teeth, seething from the loss of his pray. Only one name came to mind… the name of the woman who betrayed him, "Mavis… I'll kill you."

* * *

The Spirit King was shocked, to say the very least. A woman with long golden hair had just appeared in front of him, in the middle of his breakfast, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He didn't understand how she was able to stand the Celestial's land, until he noticed her magical aura. He slowly inclined his head, dropping his spoon into his bowl and pushing it aside to give her his undivided attention… this would be interesting, and probably highly beneficial.

"I'm sorry for coming here without permission, but I have need of your aid." She spoke with conviction, green eyes fierce, daring him to send her away.

That's when he noticed the child in her arms. The child was covered, not allowing him a view of the boy (he assumed it was a boy, the child was covered in a blue blanket). He smiled sadly before his low voice rumbled through the room, the vibrations causing the hair on her arm to stand on end, "It's quite alright, you seem disheveled. What is ailing you?"

Her eyes closed at his question, not wanting to tell him. How could he accept the spawn of Zeref into his great halls? She stated with utmost care, "I have need to hide my son away from the dangers of this world for a time. Would you be willing to offer asylum? I can place him in a catatonic state of ageless sleep."

The Celestial King smiled slightly, so it WAS boy, pleased that he had been correct in his assumption. He sighed, not wanting to ask, but he had to, "And why would I grant Zeref's child a place here to hide? Is it so he may grow to be as his father? Or are you hiding more from me than this child's heritage?"

Her eyes widened as she realized he knew. Tears threatened to spill again as she forced them back, speaking in a barely audible voice, "Zeref wants him dead."

The King was taken aback, had he heard her correctly? "I don't believe I heard you, care to state your proclamation a little louder?"

His head snapped back as her voice boomed forth with more power than she thought she could muster, "He wants to kill our child! I cannot abide his decision! If you won't help, he'll die!" Tears that had threatened to spill earlier did so now. She was so ashamed of her outburst, there was no chance he would help now.

The King looked on with pity, now certain of what he would do. "Mavis, you and your actions are well known here in the stars, of course we will aid you."

Her heart soared at hearing those words, but nearly stopped as her continued…

"Though there are a few conditions. He will be put to sleep for one hundred and thirty years in the catatonic state you have described. The reasoning for this timing will be kept for me alone to know. Secondly, I will place him with a magic instructor of my choosing when he awakens. Thirdly, he will join the guild you started twenty years ago when his training is over. Lastly, he will become a Zodiac when he dies."

His offer hung in the air, Mavis afraid to take it, knowing she could be damning her child to endless pain if she accepted. She strengthened her resolve to save her child in the now, he would understand when he grew up. "I… I accept."

A boom resounded throughout the kingdom, a smile gracing the lips of the King as he looked down upon her. "Cast your spell on him quickly! I feel that your time here with me is drawing to a close!" his voice boomed. He didn't understand his reasoning himself. Sure, all of the twelve Zodiacs had been humans before, but he had stopped at that number, why did he ask her for that?

Mavis quickly cast her spell on her child, using the remainder of her magic. She bent down and placed him on the ground kissing his forehead before weeping, it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be to let go. Her body shimmered as she looked up at the King, Smiles on both of their faces. Her last words to him hung in his ear for the next few hours, "Thank you… Wise one."

The King looked at the child before leaving his seat to move to pick it up. He noticed a name tag clipped to the blanket, Mavis really had thought of it all. He placed his hand over the child and began casting his spells, watching for the signs of what he should do. He saw a burning inferno within, and new exactly the actions he would take. He called for his head of the Zodiacs, " Leo! To me!"

"What would be your pleasure, my King?"

"Take this child to the "Room" and set the time for Earthland years: 130."

"One hundred and thirty? Are… are you sure Your Grace?"

"Yes! Since when have you questioned me, Leo? Just do as I've asked."

"H… Hai!"

Leo cooed to the sleeping child as he walked away from the King, a smile breaking on the lion's face. He felt happier just being around the boy. He opened the door to the Sleeper's Room and laid the child in a crib, thinking this would be the last time he would see the small babe. He smirked slightly in a loving manner when he looked down at the child, thinking to himself, 'Who has pink hair?'

* * *

**A/N****: I have yet to see an idea like this posted so I thought it would be nice. I don't like to write short stories, so do be prepared for future installments.**

**Yes, this is my FIRST FANFIC. All reviews are welcomed and most appreciated, I look forward to reading them and hope that this idea becomes quite popular.**

**Nalu happens to be my favorite pairing. Yes, I see where all the Nali lovers come from, but I just cannot accept that. Jerza, Gruvia, Gale, are all acceptable pairings in my eyes. That does not mean these pairings will happen, but *SPOILER*: Nalu is assured. Have no fear.**

**I look forward to your reviews, any questions or corrections are welcomed whole heartedly.**

**I watch the Japanese version with subs, Natsu's English voice was annoying me... Jellal also sounds better than Gerard.**


	2. Ch 2: To Meet One's Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

It has now been one hundred and thirty years since Mavis crafted a deal with the Celestial King. The time to awaken the child and find him a magic instructor was upon them. The King watched as the little one slept, innocence at its purest, grimacing at the thought of letting the child out into the harsh world, but he had a promise to fulfill. "Up we go Young One, it is time for you to leave us."

Mavis' spell had been imperfect, the child now looked to be three instead of newly born.

The child awoke slowly, rubbing his eyes and pouting his lip. He opened his eyes and saw the Celestial King, a great grin splitting his face. "Let us hope you never lose that smile." The King mused aloud, "It would gladden many a heart down upon Earthland."

The boy's grin did not falter as the voice spoke, only widening.

"Humph, one would think you could understand me!" The King exclaimed, shocked at the boy's reaction. Most were taken aback when first hearing his voice, unable to cope with the sheer volume and depth.

The King bellowed for a subordinate, he needed to know where the boy's future instructor was located. Upon hearing his destination, he scooped the boy up and slipped him into one of the many folds within his sashes. With a great flourish, he left the Starry Plane.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was a magic pressure appear near him in the area, the next, a scent of a night star filling his nostrils. The dragon lifted his head from where it was resting. He looked to the left and saw what had descended. He then noticed another peculiar smell, as if there were…

"Old friend! Greetings from the stars! How are you this fine night?" The Celestial King bellowed forth.

"I am quite well, though sleepy. You caught me just before I lay victim to my dreams."

"Awe, I do apologize for the late intrusion."

The dragon waved off the attempted apology, "There is no need for that. I know it must be important for you to have visited Earthland." The dragon wondered to himself, 'I wonder, could it be because of this small smell?'

"Well, I have someone you could train. I am thinking you are still in need of a small male?"

Had his prayers been answered? Was a pupil being offered up to him? By the Celestial King no less! He decided to have some fun.

"I have chosen to not take an apprentice to my magic, there is no need."

"I see. Could I ask you to reconsider? A favor to me." The King grumbled, he knew this dragon would be difficult.

"Hmm… Show me the child, I may just change my mind."

The King slid his hand into his sash, groping for the child he knew to be held there, except, he wasn't.

The child was gone.

The dragon smirked, the small smell he noticed earlier had gotten stronger. This child could be interesting. It shocked him when he felt his left foreleg being rubbed against. He glanced down at a small boy curling up next to him, a content smile playing across the boy's face. The dragon held his gaze on the boy for a few moments, no human was ever this comfortable around a dragon. What was this… child?

The King's anxiety retreated when he noticed where the child was. The look in the dragon's eyes was not lost on him either. This boy would have a teacher.

"I guess I can take him. Now go, I grow tired once more, old friend." The dragon lowered his head back to the ground, closing his eyes, rest finding him before the King left.

"Aye. Have fun with this one's training, Igneel. Oh, and his name is Natsu."

Igneel only nodded in his rest, only half hearing what the King had said.

* * *

The boy awoke to a dragons roar. Eyes wide, he looked upward. Smoke billowed down and wafted around him. Pain was the next thing he felt. Searing, blinding pain. His throat felt aflame, as did his nose, stomach, lungs, mouth and fingers. He quickly slipped back into unconsciousness.

'I have never had an apprentice awaken during my transformation spell.' Igneel worried. He quickly checked the boy's life force. It was stronger than all others had been at this stage. He was shocked… Should he finish the spell or discontinue and return the boy. A tug at his claw made him look down.

Natsu was hugging his paw and splitting his face with a ridiculous grin. That made the choice easy.

Igneel once again put him to sleep, continuing with his spells. This boy would make a great Dragon Slayer.

* * *

The King had conveniently failed to mention his and Mavis deal surrounding Natsu's death.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to update daily, though I know I will fall short of this goal. A few chapters a week is the least I will do.**

**Feel free to leave your thoughts on where you want the story to go. I will probably go along the route of highlighting major events instead of a flowing story, until it's set up.**

**I am unhappy with how short this chapter was. I refuse to write something this short again, though I guess it is okay since I'm going by chapters.**


	3. Ch 3: Memories of Clarity

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Igneel awoke to a tickling sensation on his snout. After billowing smoke he expected it to go away. What he did not expect was for a cry of surprise and indignation to erupt due to his action. At least the sensation had left. He relaxed a little more, pleased that he had dealt with the nuisance and was sure it would not return.

"Igneeeeeeel!" The tickling sensation was back… only a little worse this time as he felt lovely flames accenting each of the small boy's blows. He decided it was finally time to crack an eye to see what was causing such a horrendous fuss. 'Natsu, should have guessed.' The Fire Dragon inwardly groaned. Could he have just one day off? Just one day!

"Igneel! I'm hungry!" Natsu roared to his father. He redoubled his efforts, trying to scorch the pour dragon's snout. His little fists picked up speed and the flames surrounding his knuckles increased, only a little.

Igneel chuckled. The boy certainly had taken after his appetite. "Little one, I'll go find something." He glanced down at his rambunctious child. "Natsu, if I see one tree on fire I'll thrash you." The boy audibly gulped, Igneel always lived up to his promises.

"I promise I won't Dad!" Natsu yelled up to his father, a face splitting grin replacing the look of trepidation.

Igneel frowned slightly. The boy was sure to do something wrong, it was just in his nature.

"I'll be back shortly. Remember what I said!" With that he leapt into the air, unfurling his great wings as he took flight, the air pressure caused by his lift off made trees bow. Igneel scoffed, he never got tired of seeing nature bow to him and his might.

As his father left, Natsu started rampaging about the clearing Igneel and he had made their home. It wasn't long before he had forgotten Igneel's threat and began practicing controlling his flames whilst sitting at the base of a tree. Natsu didn't care to notice how low hanging the tree was, nor did he notice that the tree was very dry, easy to set aflame. As his excitement grew at holding his flame at a constant level, he continued to make it grow, pausing every now and then to gauge his control over that amount of output.

"Yeah! With this I can definitely beat Igneel!" The boy shouted in glee, leaping to his feet. His hand brushed the leaves as he pumped his still aflame fist in the air, instantly setting it blazing.

"No! What do I do? Igneel is gonna be so mad!" the boy screamed in a worried fashion. He thought quickly, thinking that adding more flame would make it burn faster, therefore causing the fire to extinguish quickly. He threw more fire onto the tree, satisfied with his handiwork, A smug smile playing across his lips as he reveled in his brilliance. He turned away, thinking he had solved the problem, when he heard a loud snap, and what sounded like a tree falling.

Natsu looked back, only to become horrified. The tree had fallen. Not only had the tree fallen, it had slammed into another, lighting it up before coming to a stop on the forest floor.

He panicked. What was he going to do? Igneel was supposed to be back any minute, and he would be irate when he found the mess at the edge of their clearing.

He heard a roar in the distance, Igneel's sign for having caught something. The boy did not know that Igneel did this to not only tell of his achievement at claiming a meal, but to also give the boy time to fix whatever mess he had created through his youthful foolishness.

"I'm so dead. He's gonna be so mad," Natsu whined aloud. The thunder of Igneel's flight coming closer. Natsu was frozen in place, staring straight at the problem and saw that another four had caught the contagious fire.

* * *

Igneel knew something was amiss even before he landed. He could make out the very familiar scent of wood burning. "That moron, what did he do now?" Igneel said as he appeared over the clearing.

"Of all the… Natsu… I'm going to bathe you in lava." Igneel roared out. Lava was a little much for the young Dragon Slayer, his ability to radiate and resist high heat was not fully complete.

"Dad! It was an accident! I promise!" Natsu shouted to Igneel as the dragon landed. His eyes wide in fear. "I was only practicing controlling my fire, but I got carried away and…" A glare from his father quieted him.

"Natsu… were you practicing beneath a tree?" Igneel asked. The boy was known for this. It seemed like Natsu was bound and determined to do the same thing every time Igneel left to get food.

"I di…. Yeah… I was."

The dragon huffed. The boy was so thickheaded.

"I'll solve this then we can eat." Igneel pushed forth his capture, a large deer being his prize.

"Woah! This is a weird looking fish!" Natsu yelled whilst Igneel ate his foolish child's fires, ridding the clearing of the crackling fire.

"Natsu, it's not a fish. Not everything we eat is a variety of fish." Igneel stated, looking at the youngster through half lidded eyes. How could he have gotten such a dull son?

"What? What do you mean it's not a fish? And what does ver… var… verity mean?" Natsu questioned, looking up at Igneel with wondering eyes.

Natsu was the first ever human to witness a dragon face-palm.

"It's a land food source… and variety… oh, nevermind." Igneel started cooking the deer with his fire, aware of the salivating child trying to get past his claws to feast while the animal was still bathed in flame.

"Natsu, calm down. It's ready." Igneel stepped back, watching as the child he had raised launched himself at the deer, ripping into it like some carnal, well, dragon.

Igneel laughed to himself again, he had grown to love the boy more than he had thought possible. Igneel hadn't felt so much pride and joy since his mate had left him, joining the constellations that constantly looked over the world. A tear came to his eye, pain starting to push into his heart, squelching out when he heard Natsu growl deeply half buried into the animal's carcass. Mirthful laughter erupted from the dragon as he watched his son.

"Natsu, once you're finished we can begin training."

"I'm all fired up! Let's go now!" The boy charged the dragon headless of any dangers.

Igneel smiled to himself, Natsu would make a great Slayer.

* * *

Later that night, Igneel watched as Natsu curled up against his foreleg, the boy's face the picture of contentment.

A deep sadness took over the great dragon, it was time to leave his child. The remaining dragons were gathering to leave this world, leaving behind their chosen students. They were to all meet and wait for a mage to open a gate to another world, allowing them to leave.

Igneel had met the mage only once, and had taken an immediate liking to her. Her magical aura was strangely reminiscent of Natsu's, making the dragon wonder what else the boy had inside him. She was a Celestial Spirit mage, having the ability to call forth the outer dimensional beings when in times of need. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and a curvaceous figure.

The mage carried herself with dignity, making Igneel think she was one of those humans that were looked up to called nobles.

Igneel knew of the sacrifice the woman was making to allow the dragons passage away. The spell took all of one's magic power, and life force. She had his everlasting respect for sticking with what she believed.

They had spoken for a short time, Igneel questioning her about her life and if she was truly willing to undergo this. The woman had laughed lightly, silencing the forest with her sweet voice, and simply stated that it must be done. She then explained that she had made preparations for telling her family the circumstances of her death, not wanting to be fully truthful until her single child, a daughter, came to an age that she would be able to understand and had someone in her life who could fully support her through the trauma and rage that would visit her.

Igneel nodded in understanding. The mage would tell her family that her magic power was leaving her, and that it was a sickness that could not be cured. She had to be careful though, there was a chance her daughter could take after her and have arcane ability, and she didn't want her to fear opening herself to that world. She would further explain that it was an isolated incident, that it wasn't contagious, nor would it be passed on to her offspring.

As their conversation had come to a close, Igneel had asked for her name, stating that he wanted to always know her name.

She had smiled simply. Bowing her head before raising it and speaking a single word.

"Layla."

"Layla…?' Igneel pressed for a last name.

"Just Layla." She smiled at the great dragon and started to walk away.

Igneel watched the woman leave, sadness pooling in his heart. The woman was one of a kind.

* * *

Igneel sighed after the memory passed, looking down at the child he had raised. Though their time together had been shorter than he would have liked, the great dragon would not have traded those years with Natsu for anything else. He slowly moved away from his child, stopping after he remembered he had forgotten something.

Igneel moved his snout just over the boy, looking deep into Natsu's magical composition. He noticed something he hadn't before, the power of the stars. Igneel was shocked. How could he not have noticed it before? Confusion at his discovery swarmed over him, until realization struck him.

That Natsu was to become a Zodiac.

So that was why the King had brought him to Igneel.

Igneel was not pleased. He had been lied to and misguided. He looked deeper and found the chains that kept this secondary power at bay, or was it his primary? Igneel didn't care, He broke the King's containment spell, replacing it with his own.

"That is my final gift to you, Natsu. When the time for this powers use arise, the doors will open, granting you the ability to combine your Fire Dragon Slayer magic with what the king has given you. I won't let your power be held back in your time of need, only for you to die and curse your existence for not having this power to save you or your friends."

The dragon lifted his head and started to leave, when he thought of one last thing, proving how hard it was to leave he boy.

"Natsu, wake up."

The boy awoke with difficulty. Igneel had never woken him in the dead of nigh.

"Yeah?" was Natsu's sleepy response.

"If you ever meet a blonde Celestial Spirit mage, hold her dear to your heart."

"Mmkay Igneel" was all the dragon received in response before the boy slumped back into his dreams.

Finally content, Igneel moved off. He gave one last look to Natsu before he flew away, thinking he would never see the boy again.

"Humph, pink hair, who would've believed it." And with that, Igneel departed.

It was past midnight when Igneel disappeared. The date: 7/7/x777

* * *

**A/N: I'm much happier with the length and flow of this chapter. I spent 3 hours on it instead on the normal 1. I'm doing my best to update once a day, though I feel as if I will fall off to maybe one every other day during the school week. I will definitely make up for it during the weekends. Expect another installment tonight! ;)**

**For those who have noticed, I'm using different theories I thought were possible from my own musings. Feel free to PM me with one of your own and I would love to chat with you about it.**

**To those freaking out because I haven't incorporated Nalu yet... Chill. *SPOILER*: It'll be in Ch 5. I promise this is a romance story... Though I intend to make you fear the next sentence.**

**As always, I love to read reviews! I don't care if it's a flame or not, I enjoy a good laugh.**


	4. Ch 4: Meeting of Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

A man trudged through a city, no one daring to come near. The people that would venture close quickly scampered away. They all noticed the intense aura of self-loathing that surrounded him. The man had just arrived to Magnolia, home of the Fairy Tail guild. The man had heard of a certain young man, and wanted to see him with his own eyes.

The man pushed up blue tinted sunglasses and forced a cocky smile, scaring nearby women. It had been months since he had been able to genuinely smile.

The cause of his sadness: He had killed someone. No, not directly, but he had refused to be there for the girl when she needed him most, ending in a fatal accident. A tear ran down his cheek and his smile faltered, taking on his loathing frown once again.

* * *

Natsu had just returned to Magnolia after completing a mission with his friend Happy.

"Thank Igneel I'm off that train!" bellowed our loveable idiot, kneeling down to kiss the ground.

"Aye sir!" Came his friend's quick, and true to his name, happy reply.

"Happy, I just can't believe we didn't get the reward money. I mean, we completed the job!" Natsu whined to his feline friend.

"Well Natsu, we can't get paid if you have to repay people for damages."

"It wasn't even that bad!"

"Aye! But you did destroy a part of the village wall…"

"That wasn't even m.."

Happy continued without hearing out what Natsu had said, "break their village idol, burn down half the forest and punch the chief in the face, putting him in the hospital with second degree burns!" Happy ended chirping, just recounting the events in his simple manner, causing Natsu to grown.

"Haaappyyyy! He grabbed my shoulder when I went after that ape thing!" Referring to the chief of the village and a race of primal beings called Vulcans.

"Well, we can't help it now!" Happy smiled, looking up at his father/brother. His wings popped out as he started to circle Natsu's head, smiling and laughing. Natsu just couldn't stay in a funk with his best friend so close, trying to lighten his mood. Natsu cracked one of his famous face splitting smiles and they continued on toward their guild, Fairy Tail.

As Natsu and Happy were on their way Natsu bumped into someone else, both persons falling to the ground.

"Oi! Watch it!" Natsu roared forth, jumping back to his feet as the other did as well, both slamming their faces against one another and growling.

"Wasn't my fault Flame-Brain!" Shouted a teen Natsu's age named Gray Fullbuster.

"What was that, Ice-Queen?"

"You heard me, Ash Mouth!"

"Shove it! Ya fu-"

"Natsu!" A female voice bellowed.

Natsu whipped his head around just in time to see a shining metal fist connect to his face, catapulting him backwards and slamming into a wall. He slowly shook himself and struggled to stand. Looking to his left he saw Gray in much the same situation. Looks of shock and horror were shot between the two, all hostility gone from moments before as they both desperately sought a plan to keep their hides.

Natsu glanced towards where he was standing earlier, you know, before a monster sent him sailing.

He regretted it immediately.

A beauty with long, dark hair was stalking towards them, a scowl on her face. Her torso was covered with armor, as were her arms. She wore a blue skirt and black metal plated boots.

As she came to a stop before the two boys, her scowl turned to a slight smile. Gray was shocked and Natsu once again put forth his face splitting grin, causing the beauty to snort in humor.

"Welcome back, Natsu. How did the mission go?" She asked in a pleasant manner, shocking the boys. She was NEVER this nice.

"Well… ahh… You see…"

Happy finished what happened for him, putting it in terms that were sure to make the beauty enraged, "You know Natsu! He blew up a bunch of stuff and put the village chief in the hospital!"

Natsu only had time to groan before misfortune once again befell him, a metal clad fist once again connecting squarely with his face. His launch was accompanied by the beauty's roar of outrage, "Natsu you idiot!"

Happy circled the girl's head, finally deciding to land on top of her hair and snuggle down, stating sleepily that she should be more forgiving.

The girl whipped her hand upward, trapping the cat atop her head. "Oh? Forgiving you say?" malice dripping from her voice.

Happy started bawling, trying to hide his face from the menace.

The beauty looked towards Gray, who only shook his head at her, as if to say "Too far."

The girl quietly wrapped the cat up in her arms and smiled down at him. Happy immediately took notice of the change and looked up to the girl's face, a grin he "inherited" from Natsu playing across his face. "Oh Erza! I knew you were nice!" the cat chirped happily whilst snuggling into her arms, contentedly falling asleep.

Erza only smiled. She only beat up idiots, those being Natsu, Gray, and whoever decided to get between her and her precious cake.

* * *

Our self-loathing man from earlier was shocked when he saw a teen flash by him, crashing into a wall. The man paused for a moment, staring deep into the wreckage. He caught a glimpse of spiked hair sprouting up in a multitude of directions. That wasn't his main focus however, it was the boy's hair color, pink. The man felt his breath catch, was he imagining things?

He sprinted towards the spot the boy had landed, coming up and seeing the teen more closely.

There was no doubt. He had found him.

He hadn't thought he would ever see this boy again, yet here he was, splayed out in front of him.

The man looked down and saw the guild insignia on the boy's upper right arm.

It was the Fairy Tail guild mark.

His excitement couldn't be contained, he let out a whoop and scooped the boy up onto his feet.

The boy was rather unsteady at first, slowly gaining his feet and shot his hand out to steady himself, grabbing the man's arm.

The man wrenched free of the hold, shocked beyond words. What had just happened? He had been suffering from an incurable sickness that would make him slowly fade out of this world.

Why had the severity of his sickness feel noticeably less when the boy had grabbed his arm?

That's when he noticed it, the boy's magical aura.

The man was shocked, he did not recognize the boy, yet the teen had the power of a Celestial Spirit locked up tight within.

That's when he remembered, one hundred and forty years ago, the baby that he had locked away.

That's when the sudden realization struck him. They hadn't been trying to just protect the child, they were going to turn him into a Celestial.

The boy's face had grown quizzical as the man's penetrating stare bored into him.

He slowly grinned and thanked the man. Before he could though, the man cut him off.

"My name is Loke. I wish to join Fairy Tail and train you. Would this be acceptable?"

Natsu looked more closely at the man, actually, upon closer inspection, he looked more like Natsu's age, maybe just a year or two older.

Natsu grinned widely again. He didn't know who this man truly was, or why he wanted to train him, but he wasn't the one to make the call. "Come with me! You'll have to get the Master's approval before you can join."

Both smiled at one another, turning to walk towards the guild that Natsu now called his home, Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone catch the Game of Thrones reference in last chapters a/n?**

**GUEST: Whoever you are, just create an account. It doesn't take long and I would like to PM you and talk about direction of the story. It helps gather my thoughts when I can talk it out with someone. Or it could be multiple people. I don't know. I just would like some people to bounce ideas with.**

**As a few may have noticed, and I think I may have said in an earlier chapter, I'm highlighting major events in my story. Yes, it still follows the normal arcs, I'm just revamping it. I didn't think you all would approve of me rewriting the whole story, but if you do, please say so. I'm trying to not step on toes but I can definitely amp this up. :)**

**I look forward to your reviews! As of now, I only have 3 serious ones. The other three are my stupid ramblings because I goofed up. :) If you see mistakes, tell me and they will be fixed immediately.**


	5. Ch 5: Shocking Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. If you have not seen/read it, please do so.

* * *

Natsu approached the doors with Loke, a mischievous grin barely being suppressed. With a loud bang, Natsu kicked the doors open, screaming an announcement of his return and yelling for the master.

"Gramps! I got someone who wants to join!"

Loke glimpsed a very small, elderly man sitting on the counter of the bar, sipping a mug.

The man glared as Natsu spotted him and downed his drink before the youngster bounded towards him.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"This guy wants to join Fairy Tail! He also wants to train me… Cool right?!" Natsu's evident excitement overflowing and causing the man to go from a scowl to a slight smile.

"Let me see him." The master looked over to the unfamiliar man who had followed Natsu over.

Loke began to speak, "Hello, my name is Loke, I was wondering if..."

The master cut him off with a wave of his hand, having already glanced at the man's heart, seeing it in utter turmoil. "You're welcome to join, though I want to hear your story some night. See Mira at the bar and she'll stamp you.

The master looked back at Natsu, shocked when he saw the expression on the youth's face.

"Gramps, I found another." Natsu stated in a low and very serious tone.

"Follow me." Was the master's gruff reply. He hopped off the counter and started walking up the stairs.

The guild quieted as those inside watched Natsu follow Gramps up the stairs, wondering what had happened.

As they entered the office, Natsu pulled on a necklace hidden within his scarf, showing the master two very unique gold keys. One had a serpent surrounding the shaft; that was the one Natsu had in his possession already. The old one watched in fascination as Natsu pulled off the new key.

It had, what looked to be, a crown at the top, but that was as unique as this key got. It started glowing slightly as Natsu touched it, as if excited by the touch. Natsu stared at it with a ghost lighting his face. Gramps held out his hand, not voicing his desire to inspect it. Natsu placed it in his palm, the glow immediately vanishing, the key's golden appearance turning to a dull metallic. Natsu and Makarov were shocked. Makarov quickly placed the key back into Natsu's grip, both surprised as it reverted to its golden composition.

"I guess it likes you, Natsu."

"I… I guess." Was Natsu's less than thrilled reply.

"Natsu, I don't need to tell you how different these two Celestial keys are from the normal twelve. There is no telling what these two keys are for since we don't have a Celestial Spirit mage among us. They could cause untold amounts of destruction. That's why I need you to keep this one safe as well."

"But Gramps! Why do I have to? I'm not even as strong as you!"

Makarov sighed, "Natsu, even though they have the possibility to be evil, they could be the opposite. In anyone else's grasp the keys would be destroyed. We just don't know, so till we can find out, you need to hold onto them."

Natsu hesitated before agreeing.

"Let us forget about this, now leave, I have paperwork to fill out from your recent gallivanting." Makarov glared at Natsu, referring to Natsu's most recent mission.

"A-Aye!" Natsu imitated Happy.

Natsu dashed back down the stairs after hiding the two keys back inside his scarf. He strode quickly to the doors, trying to make an escape before being questioned by…

"Naaaatsuuuuu! Don't you try to run!" A scarlet haired demon bellowed, causing Natsu to trip over his feet, slamming face first into the doors.

Erza grabbed him by the scarf and reeled him back into the guild, beginning to question why Natsu had a talk with the master.

"Erza! Shut it! I'm not going to tell you!" he screamed redirecting Erza's next blow, the force of her own blow sending her flying towards a wall. With a cry of outrage Erza rocketed back lashing out at Natsu for her shame.

Natsu caught her fist.

Silence permeated the guild.

Erza's eyes widened in shock. Natsu was never able to block her.

Erza through another blow, anger building inside her.

"ERZA!" Natsu roared, his eyes becoming slits and changing to a gold fiery color," I asked you to stop! Respect that and leave me be!" He caught her fist and squeezed, stopping Titania's movement then forcing her to her knees by the sheer power and pain being brought forth by Natsu. He released her hand and stalked out of the guild, no sounds coming from any of the guild mates.

Erza was shocked, she didn't care about her hand throbbing, she didn't know Natsu was that powerful. She glanced at Happy, expecting some explanation, but the cat was nibbling on a fish, wide eyed, as shocked as her.

"Does… anyone know where that came from?" Gray caustically asked.

Everyone just shook their heads, still shocked.

Erza got up and bolted after Natsu, wanting to apologize, but the man who had newly joined blocked her.

"Wait, allow me." Loke said.

"What do you know?" Erza asked with venom.

"Everything." Came his quick reply before he turned and walked away briskly, leaving Erza speechless as tears started to form around her eyes.

Her world shattered. She was no longer one of the strongest.

A tear fell.

She couldn't protect them.

Another tear joined the first.

She bolted from the guild, seeking a solitary place as her past started to overwhelm her.

She ran with her head down, tears now streaming freely.

As she reached her destination, a clearing in the forest next to Magnolia, she bumped into someone. Glancing upwards, she glimpsed the back of a head, covered with pink hair.

Natsu glanced back, scowling when he saw who had rammed into him. He turned to leave but stopped as he felt Erza grabbing his arm, keeping him from leaving. He looked down into tear filled eyes, softening his gaze.

The girl who scared everyone and was never defeated was standing in front of him crying. He pulled her into an embrace, telling her it would be alright.

"No Natsu, it won't. I no longer have the power to protect people. I just… I…" She started crying even harder, her speech becoming sputters of incoherency.

"It's alright. Instead of being the savior, sit back and let someone else save you." Natsu stated with a tired smile on his face.

Erza felt herself calm, he was right. Even though he was the biggest idiot and goofball she knew, he had times of mature wisdom, seeming to be wiser than his years let on. She breathed easier, wiping her tears away. "Thanks." She murmured.

"No problem Erza, what else would a little brother be for?" Came Natsu's reply. Erza didn't know why, but she felt saddened at him claiming to be her little brother. She smiled anyone and returned to her normal composure.

"I'll be going then. See you tomorrow, Natsu." Erza turned and walked away.

Natsu watched her leave and then moved to the center of the clearing, sitting down before glancing to his left.

"You don't have to hide you know."

Loke came into the clearing from where he was hiding behind a tree. "Sorry, I just didn't know how to approach after seeing that. I have to ask, are you two… ya know… involved?"

Natsu stared at him a moment before snorting, barely suppressing his laughter. "No, definitely not."

"How do you know?"

"Loke, do you know who and what I am?"

"Now that you mention it, no. I don't really know anything about you. Just that you are a fire mage." Loke edited out the part of Natsu's hidden powers.

"I'm not just a fire mage, Loke. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu looked over at the other man, gauging his reaction.

Loke was standing there, wide eyed. He had failed to take notice of that bit. He recovered quickly, "Okay… but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Dragon Slayers choose mates exactly as dragons do. We can only have one mate our entire lives, only falling for our, as you humans put it "soul mate." That means we can only feel romantic attachment to one person for the duration of our lifetimes. Additionally, we don't have to worry about whether or not we've found them. As Igneel put it when he told me, the first time a Dragon Slayer see's their mate, our instincts will tell us. I don't remember what else he said about seeing them, I was too busy trying to punch him." As the memory hit Natsu he burst out in laughter.

"Oh, but… what if you never find your… er… mate?" Loke asked timidly.

"Easy, I stay single."

"Forever?"

"Indefinitely."

"So that means you can't… You know… Sleep around beforehand?"

At that Natsu rolled on the ground howling with laughter. Once he righted himself he looked at Loke seriously. He opened his mouth to speak with a grin ghosting his face, "I can't."

"What?" Loke asked incredulously.

"I physically cannot lay with any woman besides my soul mate. And that goes the same for whoever she is. No matter the circumstances, we cannot bed any other, no matter how hard we try."

Loke barked with laughter. "So you have tried to get it on?"

"No. I haven't."

"Then how in the world would you know?" Came Loke's shocked question.

"Instinct is telling me."

At that Loke scoffed. He wouldn't have been able to do it. He couldn't help but ask, "So whoever she is, she will abstain, probably never have a boyfriend and all that, till she meets you?"

"Exactly."

Loke was shocked. "So it's either the perfect love story, or the life of a hermit for you?"

"Yes! Now can we get on with the training? I'm tired of talking about this."

"Alright. I first need to examine your body, no worries, you can leave your clothing on. It's the magical kind of examination. There are a few things I need to confirm."

"Oh? Like what?" Natsu asked in wonder. 'What a strange man.'

"If I find it, I'll tell you. Now lay down, face upwards. Close your eyes. This is going to sting, actually, it's probably going to suck more than anything you've ever felt."

"Not likely." Was Natsu's reply, remembering the night he first met Igneel. He was shocked by the memory, he had never recollected the event. He shook it off, storing the thought away for later.

"Ready?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I need you to remain completely still throughout the process."

"Okay, okay. Just get on with it." Natsu growled out, irritated at being made to lie still for so long.

'Here we go" thought Loke.

Loke's hands glowed a brilliant gold as he brought them down towards Natsu's face. He closed his eyes, becoming completely immersed in his spell.

Natsu crushed his eyelids together. What was with all the light? He was about to complain when searing pain ripped through his brain. He let out a yelp and grimaced, baring his fangs. A voice appeared in his head, 'It's alright Natsu, this is just me, I'm not going to leave any lasting damage, I promise. This is just to get a full estimation of your power before we begin.'

It was Loke's voice. Natsu forced himself to relax. He trusted the man, even though they had only known one another for less than a day, or so he believed.

Loke cast his mind forth further, delving into the depths of Natsu's subconscious. He came across an enormous twin gated door. It was solid gold. The designs on the door were two dragons facing one another, standing on their hind legs and belching flames from their maws. But overtop the doors, were chains. Chains that looked otherworldly. They were a dull black, seeming to soak up the radiance of the door's golden shine. Loke was speechless. Sure, all Zodiacs had doors such as this in their minds before the ascended, but none were of dragons, and none had ever been chained. Loke reached out and grabbed hold of the chain, pouring magic into his hand. He watched in fascination as the otherworldly chain crumpled and fell away. 'So it takes a Celestial's power to break these chains' mused Loke.

As the chains fully disintegrated Loke came across another sight.

There was a lock on the door. It was made of fire, pulsating slightly as it glowed red orange. Loke reached out yet again with magic covering his hand. He yelped in pain, quickly drawing his hand back after it was burned by the flame.

An inscription hovered in air over the lock, "No one but the wielder of my flame may touch me."

Loke snorted in displeasure, he wanted to see what was behind those doors. He decided to move on, having done all he could in the area. His mind floating back out.

Loke opened his eyes. First thing he noticed was that it was dark out. He glanced up at the sky, seeing stars. Looking back down he saw Natsu, passed out from the pain. "Poor boy, I told you."

Loke moved his hands door over Natsu's bare chest, infusing his hands with magic again and delving his mind down, looking at his heart.

Loke stopped breathing.

He was horrified at what he saw.

Normal Zodiac's hearts were pure gold.

Natsu's heart was pure gold, but there was a massive discrepancy.

Natsu's heart was in the form of a dragon, curled up into a ball, connected to his veins and arteries.

But that wasn't what had terrified Loke. It was that this… thing was alive.

It stirred from its slumber opening one of its eyes at the intrusion, looking deep into Loke's soul.

A voice like thunder rumbled through Loke's mind, "Hello Leo. What can I do for you?" There was no hint of malice.

"What… how… why…" The fallen Zodiac could not form a coherent question.

A chuckle escaped the gold dragon, "I guess I need to explain. I am the result of combining the Celestial Heavens and Dragon Slayer magics. I am Natsu's heart and soul. Right now I am occupied with his subconscious, he will never know of my presence until he dies. When that day comes, his conscious mind will flow into me as well. Bah, Here I am speaking as if we are two people." He paused for a moment before dropping the major part, "I am my Celestial Gate Key."

Loke was taken aback. No Zodiac's key was living, not even the King's. "How…"

"Oh just listen. Here is what will happen. When I die, my body will be sent up to the Heavens, just like all Zodiacs. The difference is, that my heart and soul may stay here until I have need for my body. I can exist in this plane indefinitely in this manner. My mind makes an exact copy of itself, placing one here, in this small form, and another in the body sent up. When the body descends, the minds merge seamlessly. No, I cannot call my body here without the help of a Celestial Spirit mage, but the linkage that's formed between the two entities make the effort to call me forth drastically less. In physical terms… Calling you would be like running a marathon to a beginner, where for them to call me at the same stage in their power, would be like walking a few feet." The golden dragon paused for a moment before continuing, "I can still walk about of my own power and speak after my demise; I'll just be a miniaturized version of Natsu, in the shape of a dragon."

Loke couldn't help but laugh. This was definitely different, but it was interesting. Loke took note that the dragon had once again fallen asleep. Loke pulled back his mind once again, content with the information he had attained.

He opened his eyes and let his hands fall to his side, getting caught on Natsu's scarf and displacing it in the process.

Loke's eyes widened in shock.

What in the eighty eight Heavens was Natsu doing with those.

Loke moved his hand outward, grabbing the two keys hanging about Natsu's neck.

His breathing came in raged gasps as he noticed the designs of the keys.

They were Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, but not of the 12 Zodiacs.

Natsu had both the Key of the Serpent, and the Key of the Spirit King.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh yeeeahhh. I am very excited about this Chapter. It's long and chalk full of delicious information.**

**If you think this will be the most shocking thing you think you'll see in my story, just wait for the future chapters ;)**

**As always, leave a bloody review. I love getting feedback, no matter what type it is.**

**If you find any problems in the story, just holler at me. It's one in the morning here in good old Missouri, so there are bound to be a few.**

**Lastly, if any of you play League of Legends, my username is the same for both. Drop me a request and I'd love to play a game with you :3**

**-NAWLex, soaring away**


	6. Ch 6: Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Please support the official release.

* * *

Gray was shivering.

Not because he was cold, he's an Ice Make Mage, how could he be cold?

It was because of the monster that had walked into Fairy Tail's guild hall, Erza Scarlet.

He glanced over to the bar where Erza had plopped down. She was feasting on pieces of strawberry cake and glowering at the smiling barmaid Mira.

Gray continued to stare, fear making him unable to move when she slowly turned and looked at him. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked unblinkingly into his eyes.

Erza pushed her unfinished piece of strawberry cake away.

The guild hall was silent before Erza had done that action, but if it was at all possible, it got even quieter.

Erza never left cake unfinished.

Gray felt a lump form in his throat. He tried swallowing it down as Erza slowly stalked over to him. She grabbed him by his hair and lifted him from his seated position, bringing him up to her level.

Gray didn't move, didn't say a word in protest. 'Oh, Natsu is so gonna get it for pushing Erza earlier today.' The thought flashed through his mind. He flinched as Erza started to speak, the whole guild still watching what was unfolding.

"Gray."

"Y-yes?"

"Your clothes!" She screamed as she slammed him into the ground and gave him a thorough pummeling. Blood was flying everywhere as the guild looked on, making sure to remember this so they could tease Gray.

"Stupid, perverted stripper! How many times do I have to tell you to stop stripping?" Erza screamed as she continued beating him.

Gray just allowed himself to get beat around like a rag doll, promising himself to never strip again. 'That stupid Natsu, he just had to push Erza's buttons. Why couldn't he just tell her why Master wanted to talk to him earlier today? Why did he have to anger her?'

Erza finished her beating and went back to the bar, leaving Gray where he lay.

"Get up and put your clothes back on, Icepack."

The guild roared with laughter at the insult. Erza only ever gave people beatings, she didn't throw insults like Natsu would.

Gray jumped up and ran around collecting his clothes and putting them on.

Erza looked at Mira, sure she would get a scolding from the loveable barmaid. She raised an eyebrow at the woman as Mira only giggled and went about her duties, leaving Erza alone.

She picked up her cake again, the entire guild seeming to let out a collective breath they had been holding in. They were safe, for now.

As the day wound down and more guild members drifted home, Erza remained where she was seated, waiting until Mira was finished with her duties.

As the last of the members left; leaving Erza, Mira, and Makarov, Erza exhaled slowly, not knowing where to start. Fortunately for her, Makarov spoke, "Erza, I know you are worried for Natsu. It's quite alright to be worried."

Erza whipped her head around, staring straight at him with wide eyes.

Makarov continued, "But with this, you need to let off him a little."

"I don't even know what's wrong with him, Master."

"As you shouldn't. This is something only he and I can know of, else the risk of it getting out increases." Makarov stated sadly. He hated keeping something from one of his children.

"But if he's going through something-"

"Erza! He's fine! Don't ask after these circumstances again." Makarov hated being so stern with the one who usually handed out punishments. It broke his heart as he saw tears glistening in her eyes. "Erza, this is something he alone can handle. I'm sorry."

Erza just stood from her seat, turning away from Mira and Makarov and walked into the night.

"Master, will she be alright?"

"Of course, it is Erza."

"But… Natsu did shame her in front of the guild, proving her to be weaker than him."

"Hmm… I think that was accidental. You know Natsu's true self isn't the idiotic, goofy moron, correct?"

"I know, but I believe we're the only ones, including Lisanna. I'll have her talk to him about it. He can't keep putting a fake face forward."

Makarov inclined his head in agreement. It was time for Natsu to stop hiding. He paused after a moment, looking at the Barmaid. "Mira, you've matured a lot. You're not wearing those gothic outfits anymore."

Mira smiled before turning serious. "Well, Natsu did burn all of them. I was forced to wear this dress and wanted to see people's reactions to how I acted. No one commented on it. I may just do this. I'm surprised Erza and I got along as well."

Makarov smiled at that. Oh, how his children were growing.

* * *

Natsu and Loke were walking to Natsu's house. Loke hadn't had time to find a place to live and Natsu had kindly offered for Loke to stay there till he did.

Loke glanced up at Natsu again. He didn't know how to ask Natsu why he had in his possession, two of the three Forbidden Keys. Natsu couldn't even use Celestial Spirit magic, so why did he have them?

"They remind me of home." Natsu stated, stealing a glance at Loke as he said it. "I can't quite place it, but whenever I'm around them, I feel like I'm home… No, that's not right… I feel… Gah! I don't know! It's just, it feels to me like they keep calling out, wanting me to protect them. Does that make sense?"

'More than you know.' "Yeah, I guess so." Loke replied.

They reached Natsu's house without further conversation, both extremely exhausted over the day's events.

"Happy?" Natsu questioned, wondering where his feline friend was. After a moment of silence Natsu sighed, "Guess he's sleeping at Lisanna's." Natsu then turned to Loke, "Go ahead, make yourself at home. We're going to eat then sleep. Training starts in the morning, right?"

Loke was shocked at how Natsu took control of the training schedule, wasn't he supposed to be in charge? "Oh, okay."

Natsu moved into the kitchen, scrounging around for some food to make while Loke snooped around the house, studying Natsu's life.

"Oi! It's ready! Come get it!" Natsu yelled forth from the kitchen.

Loke ambled over to stand next to Natsu looking at two plates of food, both of which were heaping with items.

"Wow… that didn't take very long Natsu…" Loke stated, shocked at the amount.

"Eh? Cooking is easier when you don't have to heat an oven."

Loke stared in shock, the only cooking accessories were things that preserved food. "Wow… That's kinda cool."

They moved over to the table, sitting on opposite ends. Natsu watched carefully as Loke dug in, gingerly at first, but after tasting the food, the newcomer couldn't intake enough at once.

Natsu laughed at what he saw and asked for Loke to slow down and enjoy it, not many got to sample his cooking.

"Natsu, I didn't know a man could cook so well, Forget being a Wizard… Please be a chef!" Loke cried out, unable to contain the tears of happiness from eating such delicacies.

"Calm down, Loke… It's not that great…"

"Silence non-believer! I will force you to let the guild sample your unmatched prowess in the kitchen! Then all will have to agree!" Loke started to laugh maniacally.

Natsu deadpanned, then quickly ate his meal before standing and moving back into the kitchen. He proceeded to clean his dish then get out more ingredients.

Loke poked his head in, wondering what other delicacy Natsu would be crafting. He tentatively asked, "Natsu? What are you doing now?"

"Making a cake."

"What's the occasion?"

"Erza." Was his gruff reply, ending all conversation, or so he would have liked.

"Oh. What Flavor?"

"Strawberry."

"Can I have some?"

Natsu smiled devilishly. "I'm not the one to ask. Ask Erza when I give it to her, she'll probably let you have a sliver."

"Oh good!" Loke shouted, a smile breaking upon his face, the first genuine one in months.

Natsu kept his back to Loke, smirking at knowing he was setting the poor fool up. 'Oh, this is going to be great.'

Loke watched as Natsu slow cooked the cake, slowly rotating it to cook it evenly, browning the edges before moving on with the process.

He set the cake to the side and began dumping other things into a pot.

"What are you doing?"

"Creating what makes this cake so special to Erza."

"Which would be?"

"The icing." Natsu looked over his shoulder at the man, how could he be so stupid?

"Oh. Well, I'm getting ready to fall asleep standing, see you in the morning." Loke said, moving off to go lay down.

'Finally, now I can focus.' Natsu finished dumping ingredients into the pot, and slowly simmered what was inside, stirring slowly to ensure that it stayed thick. As he finished cooking it, he took a knife and began spreading his homemade icing onto the cake, not letting any icing remain in the pot or on the knife. He finished off the decorations with a few strawberries on top, noting with satisfaction that it looked to be the best he'd made so far.

Natsu slipped the cake into the fridge before going to bed, hoping the cake would appease Erza and let him off the hook from the shame he brought on her.

* * *

That morning, Loke and Natsu awoke and were swiftly out the door to train. Natsu took the lead, leading Loke to a clearing he liked where they would have complete privacy. After they arrived and stretched out, Natsu looked expectantly at Loke.

"Natsu, there is something I need to tell you, about your magic."

Natsu inclined his head, waiting for Loke to continue.

"I don't mean your Slayer magic either."

Natsu furrowed his brows at this. He didn't possess any magic besides his Slayer magic.

Loke took a deep breath before continuing, he had to lie, and he couldn't break another law. "You have latent Celestial Spirit mage powers."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, what was this guy talking about?

"The reason the keys want to be around you is because they can sense the familiar and comforting magic coming from you. I wouldn't be surprised if you could summon them." Natsu moved a hand up to grasp one of the keys, ready to do just that.

"Wait!" Loke continued, "You can't summon them around me."

"Why?" Natsu asked, surprised yet again.

"All the Zodiacs are under orders to kill me at all costs if and when they come in contact with me, those two especially."

Natsu once again narrowed his eyes. Why would a Celestial want a man dead? He bent his knees a little more, preparing to pounce if the man made a move to attack. Master had said his heart was pure, but what was this new development. Natsu forced himself to calm, easing the tension in his body before asking Loke to explain.

"Natsu, my real name is Leo. I'm… I was the leader of the Zodiacs before my fall. Through my actions, my owner was killed. I cannot forgive myself and I have also been cast out, never to return. I will simply fade out after a time here. I'm guessing I have only… 3 months. In this time, I hope to awaken your secondary power as a Celestial. Who knows? Maybe you can even merge it with your Slayer magic."

Natsu stared at Loke for a few seconds before letting instinct take over. He leapt at the other man, knocking him down and pinning him, before placing one hand over his face, and the other over Loke's heart.

"Natsu! Get off! What are you…? AAAHHHHHH!" Searing pain went through Loke, making him scream out in pain.

"Just hold still! I'm trying to buy you time so we can figure out how to save you!" Natsu roared back at the struggling man. Natsu's hands had a golden glow as magic streamed from them into Loke's head and heart.

Natsu slowly got off the other man, gasping for air, the magic he performed having taxed him greatly.

Loke laid there for a second more before sitting up, feeling better than he ever had. He looked up at Natsu with wide eyes, mouth agape, unable to question what happened.

Natsu grunted before replying, "Something in my head snapped. This power and instinct rolled through to do that. The magic was a little too much all of a sudden for my body to handle anyway. I sent all the excess into you."

Loke looked at his hands, flexing them before looking back at Natsu as tears slowly slid down his cheeks. "Natsu, I… You just gave me two and a half years of life. How?"

Natsu scowled down at the man, "As I said before, instinct. I don't know. I don't even know if I can perform it again. Also, would a true Celestial mage be able to help?"

"They . . . might be able to."

Natsu helped Loke back to his feet, stating that he had enough training for the day. They turned towards the Guild's direction and commenced walking that way.

Natsu glanced over at Loke before saying quietly, "It wasn't your fault."

Loke almost tripped at the words, "W-w-what?"

"I said it wasn't your fault, what happened to her. You were only trying to protect your friend. She refused to change her ways, even took a job when she knew she wouldn't be able to handle having two spirits out at once. Her pride and anger are what killed her, not you. Forgive yourself."

Loke stared at him in disbelief. How had Natsu known about that?

"To answer why I know, I gained all your memories, experiences and knowledge while casting that spell."

"Then you know it is a law that cannot be revoked." Loke looked down in defeat.

"Heh? That's a stupid law. I bet someone will change it one day." Neither noticed the Pulsing coming from the Key of the Celestial King.

"Come on, Loke, quit moping. We still have two and a half years before we have to have a plan. Live it up. Don't worry, I'll figure out a way to save you, and if I can't, I'll just get a Celestial Spirit mage to do so." Natsu promised, flashing his trademark grin before walking ahead of Loke, who stood rooted in place.

A thought came to Loke's mind. If Natsu had gained ALL of his memories, then that would mean… Loke inhaled sharply. He had once again broken a law.

* * *

Natsu walked through the forest alone, having left Loke to his own thoughts. What did Loke's memories mean? Who was the baby with pink hair? Why did the blanket have the name Natsu embroidered on it? Natsu's eyes widened as realization hit him.

He had forgotten Erza's cake!

He dashed back to the house before reaching the city limit, wanting to stay far away from possibility of running into the Titania before he had his armor about him. The armor being the delicious strawberry cake.

He arrived at his house and swung open the fridge door, grabbing the cake before bolting back down the road to apologize to Erza.

He arrived to the guild a little later than normal. He slid through the doors, opting not to cause a scene, so he could quickly deposit his tribute to the overlord known as Erza. He spotted her sitting at the bar, talking to Mira. Mira was once again wore a red dress for her attire, a smile adorning her face. That is, until Mira spotted Natsu. A frown quickly found its way to her face, ignoring the scarlet haired woman attempting to have a pleasant conversation with her.

Erza turned slightly to see what Mira was frowning at, the boy with pink hair. She sat still as she saw Natsu approach her, eyes not leaving his, not realizing he held a cake.

"What do you want, Natsu?" Both females asked together, sending a shiver down Natsu's spine. He didn't get why Mira was dressing funny the past two days, nor why she was mad at him. He suddenly remembered torching her room while he and Lisanna had been chasing Happy, hoping to give the feline a bath.

"Hi, uh, Erza… I um. I wanted to apologize for yesterday." He cowered slightly as the women both started to look angrier. Erza looked ready to pounce and pound him, Mira mirroring her.

"I made you a cake!" Natsu shouted before placing it before her and attempting to run away.

Natsu wasn't that lucky.

Titania had gripped that back of his scarf and was reeling him in. She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, re-quipping out of her armor before doing so.

"Ha- wow… soft." Natsu purred in Erza embrace as tears streamed down the woman's face, overjoyed for one of Natsu's homemade cakes.

Mira stuck out a finger to touch a little of the frosting, wanting to see what was so major about a homemade cake. Her attempt was quickly stopped at a sword crashed down between the delicacy and the Demon. Mira glared upward, ready to fight, before seeing the look on the other woman's face. She quickly excused herself and left to go find something else to do.

Erza still held Natsu, who was face first into heavenly cleavage, making many of the men pissed at Natsu.

'That lucky bastard.' Going through all male member's minds.

"E-Erza? Can you let me go?" Natsu ventured, not wanting to anger her.

Erza blushed at her sudden realization before knocking Natsu to the other side of the guild, her cheeks matching the color of her hair. "Pervert!" She hollered after him.

The guild erupted into laughter before returning to normal, the drama having ended.

She turned back to her cake, only to see that a slice was missing.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she whipped her head around, spotting the perpetrator, Loke.

Her features turned to outright rage. How dare he touch what was hers.

Loke was just about to take his first bite before he felt someone's malicious presence behind him. He slowly turned, moving his fork away from the cake. Erza, equally slow, reached out and took his plate.

"Since it is your second day. I will forgive you this once." The feared woman spoke icily.

Loke was about to protest before getting kicked under the table by Gray, who was shaking his head vigorously. Loke quickly snapped his mouth shut, making an apology before turning back around.

"Good boy." Erza lifted a now gauntleted fist before bringing it down on Loke, crushing the poor fool into the ground. "That is your punishment." She smiled before returning to her seat, moaning softly with each bite, no one daring to interrupt her. Many of the older male members were having nose bleeds at the sight, unable to contain themselves. Makarov had stars in his eyes after being catapulted by the amount of blood he lost through his nose all at once.

Natsu finally pulled himself together enough to stand up, smirking at the sight of Erza enjoying her cake so much. 'I'm so good.' He thought.

He looked to his left, seeing Mira clutching his sleeve, blinking her eyelids provocatively. "Hey Natsu, can you get a piece of that cake for me?" She said while smiling sultrily.

Natsu blanched, no way was he going to do that. That was the one thing Erza would kill someone for, taking a piece of cake away from her.

"Mira? How about I just make you one?" Natsu attempted, trying to put on a brave face.

Mira smiled even bigger, surprising Natsu. "I'll be over tonight!" She shouted with glee, causing male members to again become irritated with Natsu. How was he doing it?

"O-okay!" Natsu replied with his trademark grin. It faltered when another silver haired teen walked over.

"Hey Natsu!"

"L-Lisanna!"

Mira growled at her little sister, "Back off! He's mine!"

"No he isn't!" Could be heard from the counter as Erza had just finished that last bit, slamming her fork on the table before stomping over. "With a man that can cook like that, I'm not letting him go!"

"No! Natsu and I are going to be married!" Lisanna wailed as Mira and Erza started brawling, unexpectedly over a certain fire-breathing Dragon Slayer.

Natsu paled at the sight before him, unsure of what to do.

Loke quickly pulled him to the side, asking how he could capture such beauty's attention.

"I don't really know, all I did was…" As Natsu finished telling Loke into his ear. The ex-Zodiac had a broad grin on his face. Oh, he could definitely do this. He ran from the guild to go try his new skills, waving and yelling a "thank you" to Natsu before exiting.

Natsu slowly went over to the doors, wanting to make an escape.

"Natsu! Where are you going? Wait for me!" A certain blue flying cat yelled as he flew to the entrance, wanting to leave with is foster father.

Natsu once again paled as the sound of the brawl stopped. He slowly turned, only to see three, very mad, females glaring at him.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Asked the red nightmare.

"Yeah Natsu, we're fighting for your love and you just want to run away?" a seething Mirajane spat.

"Natsu! Don't you love me?" Wailed Lisanna.

Natsu put up his hands in front of himself before a thought quickly came to mind, "I thought you all were going to follow me. I asked all three of you for help with picking out new clothes." Natsu mentally kicked himself, he hated shopping.

The three girls paused for a moment, letting his comment sink in. They all knew better, but this chance was too good for any of the three to pass up. They each had the chance to redress him into their personally opinion of perfect.

Natsu was swarmed. The three hauled him up and stormed out of the guild, screaming their delight to the world.

The guild remained silent before erupting into laughter, this was going to be good.

Natsu groaned quietly as the girls' drug him from store to store, not content until they could all agree on something. 'Please, someone save me.'

Natsu's plea was left unanswered, everyone seeing his plight, but none wanting to rob the three girls of their fun.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all. Sorry about the late addition, college really is a pain.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter, it took a lot of thought instead of my normal flow.**

**Leave a review and tell me how you feel about it!**


	7. Ch 7: Sorrowful Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I am merely expressing my love for the world he has created.

* * *

The rain might as well have been an extension of their emotions. The sun had refused to show itself since the incident, the heavens themselves lamenting the loss.

A small group had gathered together in the rain, tears on many faces.

One of their own had died.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

It was a normal day.

Happy, Lisanna, and Natsu were fishing together. Mira burst through the underbrush next to where the small group was located, yelling about going on an S class mission.

Natsu quickly jumped up, screaming his excitement and desire to go.

"No Natsu, you'll only get in the way. You're too weak." Mira stated, angry that he would intrude.

To his credit, the teen refused to argue. He sat straight back down and without another word started fishing again. He did not want the girls to see how much anguish he was in for being called weak.

Lisanna looked at the teen as she was leaving, "Bye Natsu! Can we continue fishing when I get back?"

Mira smirked as the pink headed teen blushed slightly and nodded.

Natsu then returned to his fishing, not sparing the others another glance, wanting to be alone with his thoughts, hurt over what Mira had said.

* * *

The ground shook with the force of the blow, implanting Elfman into the ground. Mira and Lisanna shrieked their horror, afraid for their brother.

The Beast turned towards them, its eye's promising quick deaths as it slowly lumbered forward.

The battle had been raging for hours, leveling most of the terrain in the area. Mira was running out of magic power, fear ripping through her like a tidal wave.

"Lisanna, run." Mira ordered, she didn't want her younger sister to be hurt.

"No, Elf-"

"Lisanna! I said run! You can't handle that thing!" Mira roared at her sister. Lisanna stumbled back slightly, tears streaming down her face. She yelled an incoherent word and rushed past Mira, straight at the Beast.

Mira cursed, using the last of her magic to use **Satan's Soul, **hoping the catch the girl before getting too close.

Just as Lisanna leapt, Mira caught her ankle and swung her back, saving her younger sibling from the blow that the beast would have hit her with. Mira was still moving forward, and slammed into the beast's chest. The Beast quickly wrapped its arms around Mira, tightening and crushing the girl, seeming to laugh with glee.

Elfman roared his anguish at Mira screaming, and jumped onto the monster, using **Takeover.**

The Beast vanished, allowing Mira to fall to the ground unceremoniously, almost losing consciousness.

Lisanna ran to her sister, or tried to, when a deafening roar was heard.

Elfman was grabbing his head, falling to his knees and screaming from the pain. Mira raised herself to her elbows to see what was wrong with him, and realized that he had tried to **Takeover** the beast.

A large purple magic circle appeared above Elfman as his body started to grow and change.

She cursed again, moving to incapacitate him before he turned fully.

Elfman was screaming for the girls to run, yelling that he would be fine.

Lisanna sprinted after her hesitancy, wanting to get to her brother, but it was too late.

Mira screamed for Lisanna to run yet again, but it fell on deaf ears. The Demon tried to rise from where she had fallen, but found she was unable too, being too burnt from her fight.

Lisanna arrived at her brother's side, rushing in and hugging him as he made the final transformation into the creature they had been battling. His skin had turned dark gray, horns now protruding from his head as his feet became birdlike. He roared in anger, no longer Elfman, But the Beast, furious that a human had tried to take his body.

The Beast looked down, noticing the silver haired girl clinging to him.

Lisanna looked up teary eyed, yelling at Elfman to gain control of himself, but he was gone, utterly defeated by a monster. His act of selflessness had been wasted, he failed in protecting his siblings.

The Beast reached down and clasped the girl in one of its massive fists, content with the screaming it heard emanating from the frail human he was slowly crushing.

Mira once again tried to rise, but found that she couldn't. Tears streamed from her eyes as she wailed for Elfman to put their sister down.

The Beast didn't listen, choosing instead to tighten its grip, breaking bones as he licked his limps. He didn't want any trouble swallowing the girl whole.

His mouth opened as the girl went limp, moving her over his open maw.

Mira finally found the strength to stand and change to her **Satan Soul **once again, rushing to save her sister before she was eaten. She struck the Beast's hand, knocking his hand away from where it hovered over his mouth.

The beast growled its annoyance, furious over the loss of a meal, momentarily anyway. It struck Mira and threw the limp girl in his hand after her. He could find a more appetizing meal elsewhere, he just wanted to crush these fools.

As the Beast readied itself to leap after the two girls, something seemed to pain it. It dropped to a knee and moved its hands to cover its eyes, roaring in agony.

Elfman was still fighting; he was fighting to save his family.

The beast slowly shrunk down until it fully reverted back into the **Takeover** mage.

Elfman rushed to where his two sisters lay, tears streaming from his eyes.

Mira was holding Lisanna's limp body close, crying, screaming for the mage to wake up.

Lisanna slowly opened her eyes, and looked at her two remaining blood relatives, her voice hoarse as she spoke.

"Elfman… Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. You were only trying to protect us. You were the best brother I could have asked for. Remember, be manly." She spoke with a smile. Her words caused Elfman to mouth her word as tears continued to wash from his eyes.

"Mira… You devil." The words caused Mirajane to smile slightly. "Try to relax a little, open your heart. I know you can do it." Lisanna smiled as she looked up into her sister's eyes, happy with her life.

Mira nodded dumbly, unable to speak. She just pulled Lisanna closer to her, as if keeping her soul rooted to the earth, not ready for her sister to leave.

Then something shocking happened, Lisanna's body started to glow, raising slightly from its position in Mira's arms and started to disperse.

Mira sputtered at the surprise, not sure what it meant.

Then, she was gone. Not a trace could be found over the youngest of the Strauss'.

Mira crumpled where her sister had been, Elfman laying a hand on her back as he tried to comfort her.

Then it started to rain.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Makarov cleared his throat, readying his speech, "Today, we lament the loss of one of our beloved. Lisanna…" A tear slid down the master's cheek, "She…" The master couldn't continue, one of his children had died. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, but found that he was unable to continue. He just stood there, breathing deeply, looking to the ground.

That's when a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer stalked quickly forward, scowling.

He turned to everyone, glaring. "Why are you crying?"

This gave pause to many, Lisanna had been Natsu's closest friend. What was wrong with him? Why was he not mourning her loss?

"I asked why you were crying!" Natsu roared, fists becoming inflamed.

Makarov finally found his voice, enraged that the boy would act so disrespectfully. "Natsu! What is the meaning of this?"

Natsu glared at the old man, venom dripping from his voice as he spoke. "She may not be here, but she lives on, in our hearts, as a part of Fairy Tail. She'll never truly leave." His voice became brighter, "But, we should give her a Fairy Tail Sendoff. To celebrate her." He raised his fist and fired a burst of his magic into the sky, exploding it as a firework when it got high enough.

The guild roared its approval, many moving to mirror what he was doing, tears replaced by smiles.

That day, the sun returned.

* * *

A man entered Magnolia, coming to pay his respects.

He walked to where the cemetery was located, his steps heavy, emotional pain toying with him.

He stopped beside a tree, seeing a kneeling figure with his head bowed. He slowly walked up beside the kneeling figure, reading the tombstone. A tear escaped his eye, the first of many. The kneeling figure looked up at him, then back at the tombstone.

The man finally spoke, placing a reassuring hand on the kneeling figure's shoulder, "Oi, are you alright?"

The kneeling figure mumbled forth a few words, the man almost not catching them, "Not really."

The kneeling figure began to shake. The man at first thought it was from being cold and wet, but quickly threw the thought away. He realized the figure was crying.

The figure spoke again, "I… I was too weak. They wouldn't let me come, because I… I was too weak. I want to get stronger. I want to protect those closest to me. I don't want this to ever happen again. I won't allow it." He turned to look up at the figure, questioning him. "How do I get stronger, Gildarts?"

Gildarts looked at Natsu, not sure what to say.

Natsu yelled his frustration, a magic presence other than his Slayer magic coming to the fore, "I must protect them! All of them! I can't let anyone die and leave me!" He broke down again, crying. "I can't let them leave me like Igneel did…"

Gildarts stared at the boy, shocked at the new magical display. He made a decision on the spot, though he didn't know how it would work out.

* * *

Happy flew into the guild crying that morning, asking everyone if they knew where Natsu was. The guild was shocked. They had no idea.

Happy continued to make an uproar until Makarov cleared his throat, asking for everyone to be quiet. "Brats! I have some news concerning Natsu."

The guild was silent, waiting for the proverbial bomb to drop.

"He left with Gildarts to train for a few months." With that, Makarov sat back down and grabbed up his mug, drinking heavily.

Erza stormed up to him, "How long will he be gone? Why did he leave when the guild needs him most?"

"Erza…" Makarov began, "He needs this. Leave it be."

Erza stared at him. This was the second time concerning Natsu that he had told her to drop an issue. Something wasn't right.

"Master-"

"Erza! Lisanna was his one friend in this guild. He felt that it was his fault for being too weak to protect her. To him, it was Igneel all over again."

Erza was taken aback, she hadn't expected this. She bowed her head, accepting the reasoning.

* * *

Natsu was panting, this damn creature was hard.

Gildarts lay panting a few feet away, having used all his magic power. He tried to rise, but found he couldn't. He looked up at Natsu, trying to impart some mentoring wisdom, "Natsu!"

"Eh?" Came back a reply.

"Kick its ass." Gildarts commanded with a smirk.

"Of course." Natsu said, matching his mentor's smirk.

Natsu glared up at the creature that caused all this trouble, a dragon.

The dragon had black scaling, with white streaks resembling branched lightening intermingled.

"Ha!" The dragon laughed, **"You two pathetic excuses for mages wish to bring me, Acnologia's favored pupil, to the grave? Ha! As if you ever could."**

Natsu stared up at the dragon, smirking. "You really expect that I would have fought you full force yet? It would be a waste, but I'll let you see, real special considering you're some type o' general. I wanted to have a challenge, but no, you had to push my buttons, attacking someone who can't handle Dragon Magic"

The dragon was enraged. This petty human was mocking him! MOCKING HIM! He would show this boy that NOTHING was greater than a dragon! He paused momentarily, realizing something the boy said that caught his interest. **"You said that it was pushing your buttons that I attacked someone without the ability to handle Dragon Magic. Does that mean YOU can handle it?"**

Natsu scoffed, was this dragon stupid? He thought all dragons were supposed to be highly intellectual. "Well, it is a known fact that Dragon Slayers are able to handle a dragon's magic better than any other type of mage."

The dragon took pause in this, this boy just claimed to be a Dragon Slayer. As of yet the human hadn't even used magic, just attacking the dragon with his bare fists. The dragon had allowed him to land a blow, thinking it would be futile, but was shocked at the sheer power. The blow to his jaw at whipped his head around.

"**Are you… Are you really a Dragon Slayer? You weren't even using magic earlier."** The dragon finally felt fear for the first time, not including whenever he was around Acnologia.

"I am. I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel." Natsu spoke proudly.

The dragon was taken aback, the Fire Dragon King had trained this boy himself. No, it was much more. Igneel had made this human his child, making him the royalty. The dragon shivered inwardly at what that entailed. He needed to dispose of this human before he advanced any further.

"**Roar of the-"** Was as far as the dragon got. Natsu had appeared in midair in front of him, fists blazing. The dragon watched as the human descended, looking as the Reaper searching for souls.

"**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fist!"** Natsu roared as he slammed his fist down, dead between the dragon's eyes. The explosion of magic ripped through the great beast's body, being charred to a crisp. Natsu had studied Gildarts' magic, and though he couldn't learn it directly, he could implement the basics and substitute it with is fire.

Natsu came rushing back to the earth after his attack, landing without a sound.

Gildarts, now rejuvenated, walked up to the young Slayer, congratulating him on his victory. "That makes three. If what the other's say is true, we have one more before Acnologia has no more generals."

"Indeed." All traces of the goofy kid vanished in the midst of battle, especially when it was against a dragon. Natsu continued, "But right now I need to complete the ritual. Please leave the area, I don't wish to have you see me bathe in its blood."

Even though Gildarts had faced the true monsters in the world, the ones best killed before any true fight began, he never was comfortable watching the boy who saw him as a father figure, bathe in blood. It was just, too grisly.

"Yeah, I'll get going. And Natsu? I think you have gotten strong. Might even be more powerful than me!" Gildarts proclaimed.

Natsu gave him a funny look before turning it to a smirk, "Was there truly any doubt?"

Gildarts laughed as he walked away, happy with all that had happened in the two years they had been traveling. He thought back on all they had done.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Natsu and Gildarts were sprinting towards the roaring, intent on finding out what was causing all the destruction.

That's when they saw it, Acnologia, the Dragon of the Apocalypse.

They came to a skidding halt as the dragon ascended, looking at the carnage it had wrought, pleased with itself. It looked towards their direction, and spotted them.

It flew overhead, roaring, causing Natsu and Gildarts to cover their ears from the mere sound of a roar. How could they beat something that brought them to their knees with a simple vocal pronunciation?

Of course, Natsu took it as if the dragon was challenging him, roaring right back, not near as loud, but loud enough that it caused Gildarts to cover his ears again.

The dragon was just going to pass them by, not paying any mind, until it heard that roar. It was furious. Another dragon dare challenged he? The most powerful of them all? He roared once more, wheeling around and spotting the pair once again and descended, intent upon wiping them from existence.

Gildarts readied his magic whilst Natsu's fist burst into flames, ready for the challenge. They didn't know how powerful this dragon truly was.

Their job had been to find an enormous black creature that was causing towns to die out, they weren't expecting to find a dragon.

Acnologia landed, staring down at the insects before him. He lifted one of his mighty paws and crashed down on top of the duo, expecting to be rid of them immediately. What he wasn't expecting, and was rather unprepared for, was the feeling of his scales being melted on the bottom of said paw. He slowly retracted it, seeing that an insect had flames dancing around its body. Acnologia squinted its eyes.

It was a Dragon Slayer.

Acnologia was surprised, they still existed? And this one was so strong! The dragon decided to leave him alive, but would first teach them both a lesson.

Acnologia blasted them with a small amount of his breath, then attacked with his claws, cutting the duo as they tried to dodge this way and that, but the dragon was too fast.

In the end, the pair was left to bleed out, Acnologia no longer caring if they lived, as he flew off, roaring his challenge once again.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Gildarts felt himself tracing the scars he had gained from that accursed dragon.

Natsu and he had agreed that they needed to spend the next year and a half chasing down Acnologia, only to come across these lesser dragons.

Natsu had steadily been increasing his strength, but had yet to use his secondary magic that Gildarts knew was hiding. He remembered seeing it right before asking Natsu to be his apprentice that night in front of the tombstone.

Gildarts was truly impressed with the youth. At first, Natsu's strength increased faster than normal mages, but that wasn't surprising, he had a good reason. He wanted to protect those closest to him, and needed to become stronger to do so. The surprise came when they defeated their first dragon.

Natsu had stated that he needed to bathe in the dragon's blood, causing Gildarts' veins to run cold. It was like something from a horror story. Natsu didn't ask for permission, he just cut a side into the dragon, and entered, increasing his heat to boil the blood.

Hours later Natsu had emerged, completely clean. Gildarts asked after it, asking why Natsu looked clean when he had bathed in blood. Natsu stared at him as if it were the simplest question, "I took a bath, why wouldn't I be clean?" ending the discussion.

A couple days after they had trained some, both finally having recovered. Natsu's power was at a new level, forcing Gildarts to use half his magic power to win. He was bewildered, how could that have come to be?

He questioned Natsu and the youth had replied that it was "A dragon thing" irking the older man to no end.

The next dragon, Natsu did the same thing, improving himself again. Gildarts once again sparred him, and found that he had to use ninety percent of his total magical pressure to subdue the Slayer. Gildarts had noticed that Natsu did not cringe when Gildarts had unleashed his presence, shocking the man. The boy was growing up.

Gildarts busied himself with setting up camp, making sure to cook a large meal. Both of them could eat quite a bit.

Gildarts was just finishing up dishing the food onto separate plates as Natsu strode into camp.

"Oi, Natsu, good fight."

The Dragon Slayer flashed him a smile, "Was it really a fight, that one wasn't nearly as powerful as the others."

Gildarts had to agree with that, though the boy was getting stronger, he had a good memory of his enemies strengths. He was still ashamed that the weakest dragon had knocked him for a loop, how was he to know the dragon could create illusions? And beautiful ones at that…

Natsu sniffed the air, noting that someone was approaching, or rather, multiple persons. Their conversation soon wafted over to the pair.

"Yeah, I heard too!"

"I can't believe that he could fit into the town!"

"Yeah, that Salamander sure has a big ego."

"Ha! I just hope Hargeon is the same after he leaves."

Gildarts noticed Natsu's face, the desire to find out if it was Igneel was evident. He sighed. Even though they had agreed to return to the guild after killing this dragon, and even though he knew they had been speaking of the man's ego fitting in the town, he couldn't shoot Natsu down when the boy turned to him.

"Okay Natsu, we can check it out."

Gildarts hoped he wouldn't regret those words.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm pretty happy with it, though at a few times I was unsure of what the tone should be and how I should word it to best convey the tone I felt was needed.**

**Please review! I used to think I was fine without the whole "Have people say if your work was alright, or get some helpful pointers." but, I realized I actually crave that.**

**As always, notify me of any mistakes, so that I may rectify them.**

**If any of you have a particular desire in which way this story goes, feel free to share! I would be happy to discuss/implement some of your ideas, though I am sticking with the ending I have written out. It's freaking awesome. Be jelly.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! More to come!**


	8. Soul Mate?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

**Warning: Mild language and suggestive themes.**

* * *

The guild was in disarray. No, nothing was broken, but happiness had left. Every member was depressed. It had now been two years since Natsu went with Gildarts to train, and the liveliness of the guild had died out. Everyone believed that the two were dead, if the rumors could be believed.

One of the mages had been shopping in town when a commoner had stated that he saw two Fairy Tail mages fight a midnight black dragon and die. He further explained to his friend that it had happened a year and a half ago, and though the two had fought well, they were nothing for the dragon.

The mage had rushed back, asking Makarov what two person teams were out. Only one: Natsu and Gildarts. The mage broke down into tears and blubbered the story out to Makarov, who sat stock still, not wanting to hear that more of his children had died.

Erza rampaged up to them, having heard the story. "How dare you! No guild mate is EVER dead until it is confirmed by one of us!" She turned her glare to the rest in the guild, "That goes for everyone! We will never give up on our family!" And with that, Titania stormed out, a single tear glistening on her cheek.

* * *

Two men stepped off the train onto a platform in Hargeon. Both were haggard and worn out. Both were dressed in tattered cloaks with hoods drawn overtop their heads. Even with all the obvious strains of travel displayed upon their person, they were excited. One, for the search of a long lost father figure, and the other, the pursuit of all the beautiful girls in town. The first man elbowed the second, motioning for him to wipe the drool from his mouth as he ogled all the 'babes' that walked by.

The first man just shook his head, and bade the other to have a nice day, they would meet back up tomorrow night to leave, giving both (Mainly the older man) time to… thoroughly enjoy… the town. He walked slowly down a street, passing by all the shops, smelling the aromas that filled the air. Then he frowned. There was a scent that…

His frown broke into a smile, his instincts telling him to search out the new smell because it would bring him…

The man paused, what did his instincts tell him it would bring? He shrugged it off and decided he would find it later. For now, he had something else to find.

He continued walking with his methodical pace, senses at the max. Girls swooshed past him screaming about a Salamander and how excited they were to see him.

The man smirked, overjoyed with his discovery. He began to follow the two girls, hoping they would lead him to his goal.

As he followed them he noticed that the peculiar smell kept getting stronger, and he was loving it. His instincts kept trying to tell him something, remind him of something, but they were ignored, the man too determined on his current task to pay attention.

The man could hear excitement up ahead. And rounding a corner, found a large crowd surrounding something.

It became physically hot for the man, something he found abnormal.

He strode forward, just as a blonde girl did the same, both striving to find what was the center of attention.

He noticed that the intoxicating scent was overwhelming, and he glanced over and found himself staring at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. During his euphoric staring he forgot that he was still moving forward, brushing past the front line in the circle of screaming females and walk full tilt into a man. He glanced down to see the man sitting on his rump, looking quite unhappy.

"Apologies." The cloaked man said, helping the other to his feet.

"Oh no need! Mistakes happen my fine fellow! Do you perchance know who I am?" The one who had fallen to the ground exclaimed, rather loudly.

The cloaked man just stared at him emotionlessly.

The man coughed into his fist before smiling widely and proclaiming, "Why! I'm Salamander!"

"No, you're not." The cloaked man replied, turning and walking brusquely away.

He did not get far, hoards of girls were swarming the poor cloaked man, screaming bloody murder. Of course he hadn't killed anyone, these fangirls were agitated that he had disrespected 'Salamander' and that he was going to pay.

The cloaked man stood unmoving as hundreds of tiny female fists pounded on him, increasing his annoyance with every feeble attempt. He growled deeply, barely audible, yet the area shook. The raging females all looked at him in horror as he slowly turned, eyes narrowed.

He continued to growl until they backed off, giving him space. Before anyone could stop him, he strode towards the man proclaiming to be 'Salamander'. "I wanted to apologize for my blatant rudeness." The cloaked man stated, reaching out his hand for a gentleman's handshake, queerly using the left hand. 'Salamander' thought nothing of it as his face beamed with satisfaction.

The cloaked man's hand closed around 'Salamander's', entrapping it. He brought his right hand up and fingered a ring that 'Salamander' had on his hand, magic emanating from it. The cloaked man crushed the ring, receiving a satisfied squeal of pain from the other.

The effect was immediate, girls stood stalk still, realizing that they had been "Charmed." Only one girl did not receive this effect, for her infatuation was with another, the cloaked man.

The cloaked man released the other, letting him crash to the ground, terror in the grounded man's eyes.

"H-how did you know?" The man upon the ground asked.

The cloaked man smirked, and turned to leave, striding away from the pitiful sight of the man on the ground be beaten by raging women.

The cloaked man frowned. The intoxicating scent was following him.

He smiled and stopped walking, looking into a shop's window before resuming, confident now.

The scent had stopped approaching when he had paused.

His smile widened.

"Hey!" A heavenly voice behind him screeched.

The man turned, seeing the blonde beauty running up to him.

She panted slightly as she stopped in front of him. "H-hi! I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and those other girls from that spell!"

The man chuckled slightly. He was nervous, about a girl! The man's mirth turned to a frown. What was wrong with him? No female had ever had this effect on him…

The girl smiled awkwardly, mumbling softly, asking if the man would join her for lunch. To repay him for his 'chivalrous act.'

The man's smile widened even more.

That's when he noticed his eyes, chocolate brown. But… there was something off. He could see gentle flames in the background. He scent once again hit him, full force. He almost staggered under the blow, but somehow remained unmoving.

"I would love to…"

"Lucy!" She stated with a heartwarming smile. "What's yours?"

"Natsu." He stated, with his trademark grin.

Her smile widened at the name. She grabbed his hand and drug him to a nearby café.

Once they were both seated, the man lifted the hood covering his head and eyes.

Her breath caught at the sight. 'Pink hair? No way! That can't be real!' shot through her mind, until his eyes rose to meet hers. 'H-his eyes… so… breathtaking' Her breath caught again, heart racing, palms starting to sweat as a fiery warmth spread across her body, exciting, yet… safe?

She was confused in her thoughts and didn't notice when a waitress came to take their order. She snapped back to reality when he handed back the menu, the waitress winking at him before leaving.

The man now known as Natsu frowned at that, not understanding why the waitress had winked.

Lucy caught it, and wondered after it. Was he gay?

Natsu looked back to her and started to ask something, "What does it mean when someone winks at you?"

Lucy's mouth hung open in shock. 'So… he has no idea about that stuff?' She internally smiled before a thought flashed across her mind, 'He still might be gay.'

Natsu chuckled gently. "I'm not gay, Lucy."

"EEhhh?! You read my mind?"

He raised a quizzical eyebrow, "No… You were speaking aloud…"

Her face flushed in embarrassment, but soon turned to shock at his next question.

"What is gay? I could tell from your tone and horrified face that it must not be good, and I wanted to assure you that I'm not 'bad', if that makes sense."

She could not comprehend his density. How could a guy not know what that meant? It was a voodoo topic for most anyway!

She was saved from having to answer as their order arrived. She looked down at the plate in front of her, smiling largely. It was her favorite! Her mirth was struck down in the next instant.

He had ordered for her.

She looked at him before shaking the thought of him being a stalking creeper out of her mind.

"How could someone as handsome as that be considered a stalker anyway?" She asked herself, the noise barely reaching her own ears. She glanced back up to see a wide grin on Natsu's face. She wondered after it, not knowing that he heard her.

He started eating, pausing momentarily to ask her a question. "So what are your dreams, Lucy?"

His question struck her core. No hot guy had ever asked her that. She blanched at the thought, 'I just mentally called him hot!' She was quick to respond, "I want to join a mage's guild!"

The man raised an eyebrow at that, prodding her to explain, though she took it to a different explanation than what he was hoping for. "A guild is a-"

At this, Natsu zoned out, focusing on eating and nodding his head so as to seem polite, perking back up and reengaging into the conversation after hearing, "And the guild I want to join is Fairy Tail!"

He smiled, not believing his luck. 'So this girl, with the best smell I've ever sniffed, with the most beautiful features I've ever laid eyes on, and the nicest personality I've had the pleasure of knowing, wants to join my guild?'

He smiled at her dumbly, nodding.

Lucy was irritated. She had just shared her highest dream with this imbecile and he was nodding at her like she was a moron! She huffed. "Well! I have to be going!" She stated, glaring at the person across from her.

Natsu was shocked, he lost his chance to invite her to travel with him as she stood up abruptly after saying that she needed to leave and walked away.

His heart felt crushed for some reason, as if the increasing distance from Lucy was choking him. He shook the feeling off before laying Jewels on the table and standing up to leave as well. Only one thought ran through his mind, 'Girls sure are weird.'

He exited and resumed his walk around the town, stopping at different shops to look at interesting fishing gear, wanting to get Happy a gift before he got back. He stopped next to a bar, noticing a familiar smell. He stepped back slightly as a cloaked man stumbled out, obviously inebriated.

"Hey, Gildarts!" Natsu roared forth.

"Natshoe! Is be being you!" The drunk bellowed, wrapping the youth in a tight hug. Gildarts pushed Natsu away quickly, staring him straight in the eyes. "Ish nawt time ter leab yet?"

Natsu chuckled slightly at his mentor's language, or lack thereof. "No, it's still the first day!"

Gildarts cheered before making an excuse and staggering across the street to a different bar, singing a drunken song about bosoms and beers.

Natsu again smiled at the man's antics before returning to what he had previously been doing.

The daylight was quickly waning as his shopping came to a close. He was taking a leisurely stroll next to the water, loving the in between moment of when the sun descends and the moon arises.

His thoughts were jostled as a group of girls walked by, complaining that 'That Salamander creep from Fairy Tail had a boat that's still in the bay. Heard there was a party and a bunch of girls were invited.'

Natsu growled. That man had not smelled anything like what a Fairy Tail mage did.

The girls he overheard glanced worriedly at him, wondering if he was going to attack them.

Oh, he was going to attack all right.

He launched himself into the air, using his fire to boost himself, aiming a trajectory for that accursed boat. He let his flames die out, knowing he had aimed well. He twisted in midair as he neared his objective. He landed silently, next to the edge of the railing, facing the water as crew members started yelling about 'Some weird guy just appeared out of nowhere!' Oh, how he would enjoy this.

He decided against using his magic, deciding his muscles needed a good workout after not having any good physical activity for a good while.

Sailors started to surround him, some with weapons, all smiling about the pain they were about to cause this man.

The man brought his hands up, and pulled the hood down.

Every sailor could not contain the mirth they felt. His hair was PINK.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Natsu. He lunged forward, slamming his fist into the closest man, breaking his cranium as he was rocketed off the ship. The sailors backed off slightly, realizing he may be a tad more dangerous than what they first believed.

The sailors all looked at one another, a single thought flashing through all their minds: attack all at once.

A feral grin spread across Natsu's face as the mob approached him. He closed his eyes and savoring the intense enjoyment before opening them, onyx orbs absorbing the situation. He sprang into action, dancing around his foes, dispatching all with simple jabs and finishing the last with a flourish.

His nose felt like it had been hit by a brick wall.

The scent was back. The one that made him drool. The one belonging to her, the one that made him feel…

Natsu paused in his thoughts, what did she make him feel?

Different. She was different. She made an effect on him that was different from all others.

Another thought flashed through his mind. What if… She's the one who Igneel spoke of?

What if… Lucy… was… the ONE.

Natsu could not contain his excitement. But, what was she doing aboard the ship?

Natsu then caught the faint aroma of other females, about forty three of them. They all smelled…

Unconscious.

Rage boiled inside of Natsu. He glared down at the men, who had already fallen. They were lucky they had been beaten before he found out what was happening.

It was a slave ship. Natsu knew it. This bastard called himself 'Salamander.' Natsu could let that go, it was only a minor annoyance. But… He had claimed to be from Fairy Tail. He had claimed to be from Natsu's home, while reveling in these horrors. 'He's going to die.' Natsu mused, absolutely livid.

He noticed a change in Lucy's scent, it now had a dash of fear. He bolted towards where her smell was, ripping the door from its hinges and throwing the useless wood into the ocean.

There she stood, the most beautiful, heart stopping women he had ever seen. But there was a problem.

A knife gleamed at her throat.

Natsu watched as a small trail of blood trickled down her neck

"Natsu." She wined, eyes wide. "Help me."

"Shut up you stupid bitch! I'll kill you!" the man who had claimed to be 'Salamander' screamed.

"Drop the knife." Natsu growled, angling his head at the ground, pink locks covering his eyes.

"Ha! And why would I do that! You just took out all of my men! AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY MAGIC! How in the seven hells did you manage that?!" The man again screamed.

His voice irritated Natsu. His face, his eyes, his clothes… his life. They all irritated Natsu. He wanted that man dead.

"I promise not to kill you if you remove the knife from her and let her go. I will even gladly take her and leave the ship." Natsu spoke slowly, evenly, monotonously. He hoped the man wouldn't take his offer.

"F-" The man started, but that was all Natsu needed to hear. He flashed a grin at Lucy.

"Luce? Do you trust me?" Natsu questioned, cutting the man off, who in turn began sputtering.

A lone tear slipped past her eyes, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Yes."

Natsu roared, letting his full magical pressure out, forcing the ship lower into the water. The water itself being pushed away from the shear mass of his presence. No flames flowed around his body yet, still at bay. Natsu wanted to scare this man before he died.

It worked, the man dropped the knife and stumbled back, pissing himself.

Lucy scrambled towards the monster that was Natsu. Thoughts flashed through her mind, but one prevailed above all others. She felt safe by this pressure. It reminded her of everything she loved and held dear.

"W-what are you?" The man wailed.

"I am the one who will erase your pitiful existence. You claim to be from Fairy Tail, but I know nothing of you. You claim to be one of us, yet you do these despicable things to women. I'll end you. You have woken up the furry of a Dragon… And he's thirsty for blood." At the last pronouncement, Lucy reached him, grateful tears running down her cheeks as she clutched onto the man who had saved her. He wrapped his right arm around her protectively, drawing her towards his chest as she hid her face and wept. He saw the pain held there, he would kill the one who caused that to her. He looked back up to the other man, the one who had awoken those terrors in Lucy's life.

The man pushed his hand forward, whatever spell he uttered lost in the roar of Natsu's magical pressure. Purple fire shot forth, spiraling towards Natsu.

Natsu refused to move from his position, just merely raising his left hand and catching the flames, before moving them to his mouth, where he proceeded to eat them.

A grimace formed on Natsu's face as he finished his snack, while a look of terror found its way onto his opponents.

Natsu let flames burst forth, burning through his cloak. He hated that piece of cloth anyway, it annoyed him that Gildarts made him wear it. Something about not wanting to be seen and noticed.

His flames left his clothing underneath untouched, as well as the weeping female in his arms.

Lucy felt warmer, but it only comforted her more. She took a peek from where she rested against Natsu's arms. Boy, was she sorry she had. Flames licked her, surrounding her. At first she was petrified, but that gave way again to the feeling of safety. She found that odd, until noticing that her clothing wasn't being burnt. She glanced up at the tall stranger who had saved her and was now holding her. A smile ghosting upon her lips.

Natsu felt Lucy move her head around and glanced down, smiling at her. He raised his eyes again to the man who had done this. He let his rage slip away. Did he really need to die?

"Natsu, he told me… He… Sold them, to… bad men… who-"

Natsu shushed her lovingly, "It's okay Lucy-"

"No Natsu, He… he tried to…" Her sobbing commenced once again.

For the first time, Natsu noticed that her clothing was a little torn.

Natsu's rage flared to new heights, subconsciously destroying the room with his flames. They were now beneath the night sky, the breeze coming and gently caressing them, the lull of lapping water hitting the hull. None of this was noticed by the three, for Natsu's flames and pressure were too intense. 'That is it. He is dead.'

Natsu raised one hand, palm out, fingers splayed.

"Gramps, Igneel, forgive me."

Lucy barely heard his whisper as she looked up, but then she noticed something on his right arm… It was… The Fairy Tail guild mark! She was shocked. She looked quickly back up at the man, while he moved his right to cover her eyes.

Natsu spoke in a somber and disheartened tone as he cast his spell, "**Fire Dragon's Forbidden Art: Funeral Pyre."**

Flames erupted from the fake 'Salamander's body, swallowing him quickly, and within moments, the only thing left of him was what was lifted up by the breeze… his scattering ash.

The man had uttered no scream, he wasn't given the opportunity to.

Natsu wrenched his eyes closed, hating himself for what he did, momentarily. He then remembered why he had used that spell: The pain in Lucy's eyes.

'I would do anything to remove all your sadness.' Natsu promised in his head.

Lucy lifted her head from his chest, and glanced back to where her almost… she couldn't even bring herself to think it. She was just glad that man was gone, with nothing but charred earth left behind.

She yelped in surprise as the man known as Natsu swooshed her off her feet, carrying her bridal style. "W-What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly; excited and scared at the turn of events.

Natsu looked down at the girl in his arms with a smile. He walked towards the railing and jumped down to the water, feet first.

Lucy squealed in her distress, not wanting to be made wet in addition to all the horrors that had almost come upon her. She screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. Except, the cool rush of the water never came. She was instead met with the whipping of wind caressing her face.

Lucy looked up at a grinning Natsu, who smiled even wider when she returned it with her own. Lucy took the moment to look around, seeing the stars even closer from where they were flying in the air.

Lucy frowned at that thought, flying in the air?

Lucy yelped in surprise, happiness overtaking her as she looked up at her rescuer.

"Where are we going?" Lucy managed to ask timidly.

"Well… You see… I remember you saying something about wanting to join Fairy Tail." Natsu stated with his trademark grin.

Lucy's mouth dropped in surprise, where it changed to full blown laughter as she snuggled closer to her hero, trying to escape the cold winds, until a familiar and loved heat began to radiate more from Natsu, warming her cold features. And her heart.

She blushed. He sure was making her act weird. She felt freer around him, as if the sky was the limit.

"No Luce," Natsu mused out loud. "We'll reach the stars." He finished it with another of his trademark grins.

If only they knew how true that statement.

Gildarts, to say the least, was not disappointed in agreeing to come to Hargeon with Natsu, 'I mean, she's gorgeous.' Gildarts grinned, proud of his apprentice.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Hello once again all my beautiful readers. Yes, you. You are beautiful. You know who you are, reading this, wondering if I truly know you. Well... I do. And I just want you to know that you are appreciated.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I was a little worried about making it too morbid or not, with Natsu flat out incinerating someone in front of Lucy.**

**Also, if you think the love story between Lucy and Natsu is developing too fast, just you wait. I'm about to pull a GRRM. ;) Just kidding... That comes later. 0.o**

**Anyone notice the ASOIAF references I keep using? "Seven Hells!" haha!**

**Shout out to those who reviewed:**

**Tomoyo10798: Your review seemed kind of sad, but I needed to finish the "Prologue." As you can READ ^.^ Lucy has made an appearance! I alluded to this happening in the last chapter though, make sure you watch out for those clues. ;) I'm trying to elongate the chapters, but being a college freshman with a full time job is a tad difficult to work in with this. But never fear! I will not give up on this story! I will finish it! I promise. It WILL have a fantastic ending.**

**HQ-pyon: Thank you! I intend to! ^.^**

**As always, leave a review! Or I may kill a few everyone off in the story! *Snickers maniacally***

**-NAWLex**


	9. Gray's New Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Natsu alighted on the ground soundlessly, a blushing blonde Lucy in his arms. He hesitated a long moment before letting her down. She slid out of his hands, staying as close as possible to him. 'He just killed someone… Why am I acting like this? I should be running for my life.'

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Came a loud shout. Lucy and Natsu both looked to where the noise was coming from. Lucy felt Natsu stiffen against her, was Natsu afraid of him? She quickly spotted a man stalking towards them rather quickly.

"Oh… hey Gildarts." Natsu mumbled.

"You have some explaining to do! I felt that Forbidden Art! Actually! I saw it! And it seems that a whole platoon of Rune Knights did as well! What were you thinking?"

"Gildarts… he… Gildarts. Listen. Remember the last time I…" Natsu choked out the last part, self-loathing evident on his face.

"No way. Miss…"

"Lucy."

"Lucy, I… Um… I'm sorry you had to go through that experience. You are safe now. Am I correct in assuming Natsu has asked if you would like to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy looked at Gildarts with wide eyes, then over at Natsu with a questioning gaze.

Natsu grinned widely before grabbing her hand and yelling at Gildarts to follow. "We can discuss everything on our way out, before we have to explain it to those guys." Natsu stated pointing his thumb at a large group of raging Rune Knights.

All three were laughing with maniacal glee as they ran through the town. Well, not Lucy, she was just giddy about joining her favorite guild.

Lucy suddenly stopped laughing. Her clothes! Her belongings!

"Natsu! I have to get my stuff!" Lucy yelled out, hoping he wouldn't ignore her in their fun filled attempt at fleeing.

"We'll get it tonight. No one knows who we are."

"Natsu," Gildarts began, "She's a beautiful girl who is easily noticed. They'll find out where she was staying soon enough if they ask after her."

"Ugh! Lucy, you keep going with Gildarts! I'll go back and get your stuff."

Lucy's heart dropped as the contact with Natsu's hand was broken. Her breathing hitched as she lost sight of him.

"He doesn't know where I was staying!"

Gildarts laughed at her outburst. "Lucy, don't worry. He'll be back before you know it."

They continued to flee, losing sight of the Rune Knights and running around to the train station.

The last train was getting ready to leave for the day.

And to make matters worse, Rune Knights were coming to block it off.

Lucy smelled something burning. She slowly turned and saw an abandoned shack on fire. She jumped slightly hearing Gildarts snicker.

"Oh that Natsu, always planning ahead. Come on Natsu's girl. Let's get on that train."

They almost moved away from their position when someone pulled them back into cover. It was Natsu, laden with all of Lucy's luggage.

"Oh! Thanks Natsu!"

"Eh, you owe me, Luce." Natsu replied with his trademark grin. "Reason we need to wait, they weren't stopping for the fire. See? They have already surrounded the train and are starting the search. Looks like we are walking!"

Lucy became wide eyed at that. Walk? To Magnolia?!

"I… I don't like that idea." Lucy stated with some trepidation.

"It'll be alright. We can take breaks whenever you get tired." Natsu beamed at Lucy again.

"Natsu, you're just happy you don't have to ride a train."

"Gah! Whatever Gildarts! Let's get going."

The trio snuck around inside the town before reaching the edge and sprinting to the forest beyond.

Once surrounded by trees, and on the correct course for Magnolia, our wonderful trio slowed down to a slow saunter. Lucy was breathing heavily while Gildarts and Natsu were laughing uproariously. Lucy came to a stop, much too tired to continue for the night.

"Hey, guys? Can we stop? I'm kinda tired…" Lucy whined.

Natsu turned his grin towards Lucy before walking up to her. "Luce, we have to get a little farther out." Without another moment's hesitation, Natsu place Lucy's luggage on the ground and picked her up bridal style. "Gildarts, mind carrying her stuff for a while?"

Gildarts grumbled yet still complied. No way was he going to be getting in the way of Natsu's first 'conquest.' Gildarts chuckled softly at the two teens accompanying him. This was going to be an interesting trip.

"So, Natsu, I want to talk about your magic us-"

"Not right now. We will later." Natsu stated while slightly raising his body temperature to get Lucy to fall asleep.

It worked, the blonde was asleep within minutes.

Both men chuckled at the sight.

"So, Natsu, can we talk now?"

Lucy stirred at the words, not moving but wanting to hear. She felt Natsu's arms tighten minutely, making her take a quick peak at Natsu's face.

Natsu was looking down at her and smiling in a knowing manner. He winked at her, telling her that she should keep pretending to be in the land of dreams.

"I guess. Gildarts, you know I hate using those techniques. But-"

"There is no but, Natsu! I'm with you on this, that scumbag deserved it. I just don't understand why you used one of your Forbidden Arts to toast him."

Natsu chuckled at the pun, "Well, that particular spell is brought on by intense emotions. Namely fear, hate, and pain that has been held in for a long time. No, Gildarts, I did not caste the spell using my emotions. I channeled hers."

Gildarts eyes widened at the proclamation while Lucy cringed, shifting in Natsu's arms. Natsu tightened his grip a tad more, reassuring her. "I used her emotions, because I saw into her heart. I saw the pain and anguish that lay there. I still don't understand how I was able to channel another's emotions, so don't ask."

"Ah, we will need to talk to Master about it when we get back."

"No doubt."

"Well Natsu, I believe that is far enough for the night. Let's bed down and continue in the morn."

"Alright."

They stopped in a miniature clearing, one that was almost not big enough for three people to spread out and have personal space. Natsu gently laid Lucy down, and moved to cover her with his cloak. Natsu chuckled at his foolishness. He had burned it up during his fight with that fake 'Salamander' fellow. Natsu laid down next to her, wrapping her in his arms.

Lucy's eyes popped open wide at the contact. 'What is he doing?! We only just met today! That's it! I'm going to kick him!'

"It's alright Luce, I know you're awake. I promise to be a gentleman. You see, I was going to give you my cloak to use as a blanket, but I seem to have burned it away." Natsu chuckled softly to himself, relaxing a freaking out Lucy.

"Natsu, why do you call me Luce? I've been meaning to ask you, I just keep forgetting."

"I don't really know. Term of endearment?"

Lucy blushed at that. She was highly grateful that she wasn't facing him so he could see.

"So Luce, you said you wanted to join my guild, but I still don't know what your magic is."

Lucy smiled warmly. 'He's cute, polite, caring, and remembers what I say!' "I'm a Celestial Spirit mage."

Lucy felt Natsu stiffen behind her, had she said something wrong?

'Should I show her my two keys? Should I tell her about Loke? Or do I wait to see what they say? I'll just wait for Jii-chan, he's sure to know.'

Natsu forced himself to act normal again, afraid that Lucy had noticed his pause. "Wow! I know we don't have one of those at the guild. Though I'm afraid I don't really know what type of magic that is." Natsu chuckled once again, hoping she bought into it.

She did. "Oh, I can summon spirits from another dimension to this one." She giggled slightly, excited to be the only Celestial mage at Fairy Tail. Correction, future mage at Fairy Tail. "So, Natsu, you are a Fire Mage?"

Natsu couldn't contain his laughter, he guffawed loudly. "No Luce, I'm not just a Fire Mage. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." At this, Natsu could hear his cuddle buddy's sharp intake of breath.

"A Dragon Slayer?"

"Yupp! Igneel taught me."

"And that is?"

"My adoptive father. He was a dragon."

Lucy couldn't believe her ears. Natsu was raised by a dragon? "Oh? How did Igneel come to raise you?"

"Well, I didn't know my real parents, all I've ever known is Igneel, then Fairy Tail after he left. He found me and raised me for a few years before disappearing. Gramps found me a short while afterwards, and brought me to Fairy Tail." Natsu became somber at the memories, not wanting to dwell too deeply on them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You don't know me ver-"

"Luce, stop. I know you just fine. You're going to be part of my family soon anyway."

Lucy's eyed widened at the assumed proposal.

"The moron means Fairy Tail! Everyone in Fairy Tail is family." Gildarts mumbled from where he was, trying to help the poor lad.

"Well, what else did it mean?" Natsu questioned.

The other two sweatdropped at that. 'This guy is so dense.' They thought in unison.

"N-Nothing. Goodnight Natsu."

"Night Luce." Was Natsu's response, tugging her closer and burying his face into her hair, inhaling her intoxicating aroma that she had.

Lucy smiled gently at the action. 'Huh, why am I not agitated at this? If anyone else had done it I would have gotten up screaming and thrown a fit'

Lucy quickly fell asleep, lost in her thoughts of handsome dragons rescuing maidens in distress.

* * *

They awoke early, just as the sun was rising. Lucy was blushing fiercely, having had a pink haired Dragon Slayer being the big spoon in their nightly cuddles. She quickly rose and bashed him atop the head, screaming of indecency and the like.

"Ow Luce, ya coulda warned a guy." Natsu said groggily, the blows not hurting him in the least.

"And you could have kept your mitts of during the night! Pervert!" Lucy roared back.

Gildarts and Natsu looked at one another after her outburst, and let their mirth fly.

With tears of laughter streaming down his face, Natsu attempted to explain, "Luce, that's how we fell asleep. Don't tell me you forgot." Natsu pouted.

The blonde looked at him with shock. She immediately bent down to rub his head, apologizing profusely for what she had done. "I'm sorry Natsu! I shouldn't have reacted that way!"

Natsu just gave her his trademark grin, "It's alright Lucy, we have plenty of time to sleep together!"

Gildarts face palmed, he knew what was coming.

A fist smashed into Natsu's face, a raging blonde screaming, "Natsu! You pervert! I am not going to sleep with you!"

Natsu looked up at her sweetly, the picture of innocence. He then turned his gaze towards Gildarts, hoping for an explanation.

"Lucy, Natsu doesn't… understand that type of thing. He meant actual sleeping, not the other. I would be surprised if he ever thought of anything else besides fighting, food, and family!" At this Gildarts rolled on the ground laughing at both of them.

Lucy looked horrified, and once again bent over to apologize profusely.

"It's okay, Luce. I still don't get what was wrong with what I said…"

"Just… a conversation for another time." An embarrassed and blushing blonde replied.

"Well, kiddies, let's get going!" Gildarts yelled out, feeling jolly that Natsu might finally get a girlfriend. 'Not that he'd know what to do with one.' Gildarts laughed at his own internal joke, making Natsu and Lucy sweatdrop.

Gildarts picked up Lucy's luggage and took off at a dead sprint, wanting to make it back to the guild soon, so as to share his discovery of a new couple.

Lucy was about to yell for him to stop, or slowdown, or scream 'Thief!', yet she never got the chance. Natsu scooped her up bridal style and tore after him.

Lucy squealed in fear, and then mirth. Hanging out with these two… clowns, was much more fun and interesting than she would have thought… Until Natsu decided to leap thirty feet into the air and start using his feet as rockets.

Lucy quickly began to bury her face into Natsu's neck while he nearly died of laughter. They soared through the air, quickly passing a raging Gildarts (enraged due to the fact he could not fly) and sped towards Magnolia, arriving hours earlier than if they had ran.

Natsu landed just at the forest's edge, not wanting to blast the tops of rooftops off, and ruining his entrance for Fairy Tail. He set his blonde passenger on the ground and grabbed her hand, leading her into town and to the closest clothing store.

'A man that likes to shop?! Where has he been hiding all my life!' Lucy thought with excitement.

They ran in and quickly purchased… cloaks… with hoods.

'So maybe not the most romantic gift ever…" Lucy mused, with less excitement than before.

"Come on Luce! Let's go eat until Gildarts arrives! I wore myself out using that much magic to be that fast." Natsu stated with his trademark grin.

"Wait, eat until? As in, eat continuously until he gets here? Which will take hours?"

"Well, we might have and hour or two extra after eating." Natsu's grin didn't break while he spoke. He once again grabbed her hand and drug her to the nearest buffet.

To say Lucy was shocked at the amount of food Natsu was able to devour, was an understatement. "Natsu, you've eaten a pile of food larger than your body, how are you still eating?"

Natsu stopped and looked at his blonde companion in shock. "Lucy, I convert it straight to magical energy, though fire works best."

"Oh yeah, I remember you eating the fire that the fake 'Salamander' shot at you… Wait! You eat fire!"

"Umm, yeah?"

"How is that even possible?!"

"Luce, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer…"

Lucy quickly lost her shock, she should have known. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes whilst shaking her head.

Natsu stopped eating and quickly stood. "Gildarts got here, little faster than I thought. Let's go stash your belongings before we take you to the guild. Don't want to have them poking around in your things, do you?"

"They would steal it?"

Natsu looked at her with a horrified expression. "Lucy, my nakama would never do that."

The blonde teen quickly looked down in shame.

They left the buffet and made their way towards Gildarts, who didn't have Lucy's luggage.

"Where is my stuff?" Lucy yelled.

"It's at Natsu's. I passed his house on the way in, so I decided to drop it off before going to the guild."

Lucy glanced at a smiling Natsu, had he planned this.

"Lucy and I were just talking about stashing her stuff somewhere! Good job!"

'And that solves that question.' Lucy thought.

The trio then walked slowly to their home, or in Lucy's case, her future home.

Lucy stopped before entering, staring at the banner of Fairy Tail hanging above the door.

"Hey Luce, do Fairies have tails?"

"I don't know Natsu…"

"Do they even exist?"

Lucy immediately knew where he was going. She crushed him into a hug before they moved closer to the door. The blonde's trepidation grew with every step. 'What am I so afraid of?'

Natsu looked at Gildarts and smiled, before gently pushing the door open and slipping inside.

The sight that awaited them was shocking.

There was a brawl.

Natsu looked around for his target before smirking and slowly moving towards his goal, intent on achieving it. He stepped right next to his target, who was sitting at the bar, speaking with Mirajane.

"Mira, I'll finally admit it, I miss-"

Gray's confession was cut short due to a fist colliding with his face, rocketing him towards a wall.

"Score! Take that Ice-" Natsu bellowed, before being kicked by an enraged Mira.

Natsu was sent tumbling back towards Gildarts and Lucy. Gildarts raised his hand and caught Natsu, chuckling at the youths antics, while Lucy continued to stare in awe of her surroundings. Her amazement was cut short by a very agitated, and screaming Mira.

"What is the meaning of this? You three just enter and attack a member of our guild?"

The trio look at her, two laughing and one embarrassed.

"Yo, Mira, been a while." Natsu said, finally lowering the hood about his cloak.

A collective gasp ran through the guild. Was Natsu truly back?

"Oi! Who hit me! I would have tho-" Gray stopped short, noticing the silence of the guild.

Natsu flashed his trademark grin before being swamped by his guild mates, tackling him to the ground.

Mira stayed rooted in place, returning to her adopted calm demeanor before returning back behind the bar. "So Gildarts, want a drink?" The former demon asked.

"Sure, I could definitely use one after messing with these two."

Another bout of silence swept through the guild, Gildarts was back too?

Then they noticed Lucy. Every male made his way towards her, asking her name, proclaiming her beauty and more or less annoying and frightening her. Those who made that poor choice were quickly swept away in a roar of fire, followed by an angry Natsu.

"Oi! This is Lucy! She wants to join Fairy Tail! And if I see anyone not being a gentleman to her I am going to beat you."

"Like you could beat me Flame Brain."

"Oh yeah, Ice Cube?"

Gray roared out his frustration and launched at Natsu, the guild watching in suspense.

Natsu stood stalk still, before flashing his fist forward and planting Gray into the ground, hard.

The guild sat in shock before roaring with laughter. That was definitely a first. Many made mental notes not to hack off Natsu, he seemed to be way stronger than he was.

"Silence!" A bellow came forth, cutting off everyone. "I see that two of my children have returned! And with a beauty at that!"

Lucy looked towards where the voice was bellowing from, and saw a giant. Her mouth dropped, and she was shocked further, when he began to shrink and walk towards her.

'He's so small…'

"So Gildarts! How was your and Natsu's two year trip?"

"Two years?" Lucy screeched, prompting many to cover their ears.

"She must be a banshee." Was murmured throughout the guild.

"It was great, Master. Natsu and I fought Acnologia nearly immediately as our journey began…" Gildarts ignored the shocked expression on the other man's face, "We lost. Badly. We then made it our goal to track down his four 'generals' and slay them. We defeated three, and then on our return we stopped by Hargeon and met this girl."

"Gildarts, Natsu, my office now. Lucy, you have a good heart, I can see that. It helps that you have a killer body too!" The man cackled with laughter. "See Mira at the bar for your Guild Mark." Lucy squealed in excitement as Gildarts and Natsu started to climb the stairs to go to Makarov's office.

Makarov turned to follow, but stopped short just before reaching the first step.

There was a roar.

The guild became silent once more.

Natsu and Gildarts ran down the stairs, wide eyed, and smiling.

"Come on brats! We need to see what that was!"

Natsu ran out of the guild as Gildarts stopped to speak with Makarov, "Master, we should just watch this… He handled the last one nearly by himself."

The guild stopped in their tracks at what Gildarts said. Natsu fought a dragon? By himself? And won?

The members all ran outside, now wildly excited. They stepped out to a sight that shocked them.

There was a dragon; light, glistening blue in color, flying towards Magnolia.

It roared once more, and was answered by Natsu.

The dragon circled overhead, before speaking, "Dragon Slayer! Come to the forest! I am not as terrible to as kill you in front of those who hold you dear."

Natsu said nothing, just merely turned and strode towards the forest. He looked over his shoulder to his family, "Yo, I'm going to go fight him. You should all probably stay here."

"Natsu!" Gramps bellowed. "That is too great of a risk! I forbid it!"

Gildarts chuckled before speaking, "Master, He'll be fine. Put your trust in him. If he can't beat it, I don't think any of us can."

Gray blanched at that proclamation, "You mean, Natsu is stronger than you?"

Gildarts chuckled once more. "When sparring, no. But if it were a real fight, and I had threatened any of you, not even my ashes would be left. Ah, that reminds me, I need to tell you about his fight for Lucy."

The guild once again became silent, an abnormal occurrence in Fairy Tail becoming very commonplace.

* * *

Natsu strode to where the dragon had landed in the clearing, ready to start his fight.

"Ah, Slayer, you came. I am terribly sorry for this." The glistening dragon spoke with such sadness, making Natsu stop his forward progression.

"What do you mean?"

"Let us make a deal. If you defeat me, I will tell you. Is that satisfactory?"

"I don't know what that last word meant, but sure!" The pink haired Dragon Slayer shouted, excited for the stakes.

His guild mates stayed in the city, looking off in the direction the dragon had landed.

Makarov spoke in a somber voice, "It's about to begin."

Two roars could be heard. One gave the air of sadness and despair, and the other of hope, happiness, and safety. Makarov smiled.

Natsu launched himself at the dragon, ready to start the fight, only to be swatted away

"Slayer, we both know you cannot slay me with that amount of magical power. Do not waste my time, unleash your full power at me."

Natsu stared at the dragon from across the clearing. He inhaled deeply before beginning. **"Secret of the Dragons: Total Seal Unleash."**

Makarov blanched when he felt the power Natsu was emitting. "I expressly forbid that brat from unleashing those seals! I put them on him for a reason!"

Mira raised an eyebrow and turned towards him, prompting him for a more in depth explanation.

"When he first came to Fairy Tail, I had to seal up his power. At the time, the power he contained was degrading his body. I placed three seals on his power to limit his usage."

Gray looked over at Makarov in fear, "So, Natsu has only ever been at a fourth of his power?"

"No," Makarov looked down in sadness, "each seal cuts his power by a factor of 2…"

Gray about lost it, "So you mean to tell me, I've been going all out against Flame Brain all these years, and he's been lazy about it?! Gah! I'm going to beat his ass!"

Makarov looked at Gildarts with a worried expression, "How many dragons have you two defeated?"

"Three."

Makarov became lost in his thoughts, 'So, there will be those three seals in junction with my own. Just how powerful have you become Natsu? My seals were meant to never be broken.'

As Makarov finished his thoughts, a single magical circle appeared. It was golden green in color, a seal from Makarov. Another appeared over the first, larger, and followed by another, all of the same golden green hue. The three seals merged together, becoming a single ring of light. Just as that was completed, three more seals appeared, each a fiery orange. The three fire seals combined to make a large ring of fire, larger than the previous ring.

The two rings moved towards one another in the air, magical energy snapping between them, before flashing together. The now golden green fiery ring descended, becoming hidden from view.

Natsu braced himself, this was going to hurt.

The ring continued to descend towards him, before encircling him, tightening about his waste, condensing into a single perfect band of golden green fire. Natsu grabbed the ring about his waste, grimacing from the strain. He slowly pulled it outward, away from his body. As the distance between the ring and himself increased, Natsu twisted his hands around, and began pushing against the ring.

The dragon across from Natsu widened his eyes in shock. This Slayer was powerful.

Natsu slowly, and excruciatingly, pushed the ring outwards. Natsu lifted his face to the sky, and roared out his pain and effort. The ring stopped stretching outward, leaving Natsu with semi bent elbows. He roared once more with the effort, before fire whipped about him. His muscles were straining, veins popping and tendons threatening to snap. With a final roar, Natsu gave his last push, breaking the ring about him.

The air became still, before a crushing wind and pressure surged away from Natsu.

The guild stood still in the city, they felt what was coming. All but a few staggered from the weight that seemed to come down on their shoulders. Gildarts bent his knees slightly, while Makarov remained upright, seeming to not be affected. 'Brat, you really have become strong.'

Natsu breathed heavily, his flames surrounding him, filling up the clearing. He looked up at the dragon before grinning widely.

"I'll admit it, Slayer. That was impressive."

Natsu's grin widened. "Thanks. Now we fight?"

"Yes, now we fight."

Natsu once again launched himself at the dragon, much faster than before.

The dragon's face was whipped around as fire exploded across his jaw. In the next, he was forced downward, fire erupting from atop his skull. He growled his anger before slashing at Natsu, forcing the teen back. The dragon sucked in air, before unleashing his **Dragon's Roar**.

Natsu staggered back, ice ripping at his skin. He pushed his hand outward and blasted fire forwards, sick of the cold feeling. "Dammit! Oi, Ice Princess! I'm going to melt ya!"

The dragon widened his eyes in shock, this human was mocking him! "You'll regret that." The Frost dragon growled, launching himself at the Slayer. He swung his right foreleg, slashing at Natsu with his claws, wanting to rend the human's flesh.

Gray watched in awe as ice fought fire. He fell to his knees, cursing his inability to fight evenly against the mythical beast when it should be he who was fighting the Frost dragon. None noticed as a youthful looking bald man strode towards them.

The man stopped in front of Makarov and waited to be acknowledged, once realizing that the man was completely engrossed in the far off fight, he coughed into a fist.

Makarov glanced at the man, quirking an eyebrow at the man's unusual dress… He looked like a…

The master's eyes widened. What was one of Them, here for?

The man spoke calmly, "I came here to train the Dragon Slayers. Would you care to show me to them?"

Makarov blanched at the man, "We only have one, and he's fighting a dragon in the forest."

As if on cue, a blast of ice and fire met and caused an explosion, shaking the ground where they stood.

"Awe, I see. I'm a little ear-" His sentence was cut short by an exceedingly large blast of fire.

All looked back to the forest, the fighting had stopped.

An ominous feeling filled everyone as they watched. Gildarts stiffened, realizing that feeling. It was the same as the past two times. He glanced towards the man, who looked extremely worried.

"How many times has he used a **Forbidden Art**?"

Gildarts spoke out before any could question, "twice. Is there a problem?"

The man didn't speak, He lifted the small pack he had and placed it on the ground. "I'll be back. Worry not, your Slayer will not be harmed."

With that the man disappeared in a flash, shocking many there.

Gildarts looked towards the master, "He had no magical power… how did he do that?"

"He's a monk, Gildarts. Don't tell me you haven't met them in your travels." He received a grunt in response.

Natsu brought his hands forward, ready to end the fight with one last blow. His wrists connect and his fingers fanned outward. He started gathering his fire in his hands, ready to utter his spell.

"**Fire Dragon's Forbidden Art: Fire La-"**

Natsu was cut short as a man appeared and smacked his hands apart, ending the spell before it was cast.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked venomously.

"Saving your life, Son of Igneel." The man stated without emotions. "You cannot use another **Forbidden Art **yet, it is too dangerous." The man glanced over at the nearly unconscious dragon, frowning slightly. "You sure did a number on the dragon, why did you want to slay it?"

"I didn't. We were going to have a discussion after I beat him."

The man's sweat dropped hearing this. "He's beaten already, look at him."

The dragon chuckled from where it lay, "He's right Slayer, you have defeated me, and I admit defeat."

Natsu flashed his trademark grin, excited. He turned serious towards the dragon, "What is your name?"

The dragon widened his eyes in shock, "It is Glacierdun."

Natsu nodded in acceptance. "Glacierdun, I ask to know if you would like to-"

Glacierdun cut him off, "More than anything. I wish to be rid of his influence. Please hurry before his control overpowers my will once more."

Natsu strode towards the dragon, stopping at Glacierdun's snout. He raised his right hand, palm facing him. He raised his other hand and extended his index finger, pointing a sharp claw towards his hand. He put his nail against his skin, just below his right index fingers hinge. He pushed in, breaking the skin before dragging the nail down and to the left, diagonally across his right palm. Blood seeped from the wound, running down his arm and dripping to the ground. He then turned his attention to the dragon.

"Last chance to back out."

Glacierdun chuckled. "I doubt you are as cold hearted a master as he."

Natsu nodded in acceptance. He raised his left hand once again, pointing his now bloodied finger at the dragon. He placed his nail against the dragon's scales, causing both to shiver at the contact. He pushed in, breaking past the scales, bringing out the dragon's blood. He began to cut using his nail, dragging it across till it matched the length of the cut adorning his palm.

Natsu exhaled slowly, unsure if this was the right move.

"Son of Igneel, you think that you are just making me a slave to a new master. That is untrue. You are giving me more freedom than I have had for two hundred years." Glacierdun nodded for the youth to continue.

Natsu, reassured, began his spell. **"Secret of the Dragons: Blood Pact." **Natsu slammed his cut palm against the dragon's wound.

Makarov watched in awe as a massive black and blue magical circle appeared in the air. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the darkness seemed to overpower the blue.

Shocked gasps escaped lips as cracks appeared in the circle, before it shattered.

It was instantly replaced by an orange and blue magic circle. Makarov smiled.

Instead of one color overpowering the other, the two colors had combined in perfect unity.

The magic circle flared before shrinking and descending, moving from view.

A twin roar could be heard, harmonizing, creating a sweet melody. It reminded all those who heard of happiness and freedom.

A huge shape started to rise from the forest, shocking all those who had waited for Natsu. A few guild members felt tears threaten to spill, before being interrupted by a laughing Makarov.

"That idiot!" Makarov continued laughing, making many question his sanity.

Gildarts started to laugh with him, sharing his mirth.

Lucy watched with a smile on her face, hugging Mira in glee and shouting her happiness.

Then the rest noticed it.

There were two objects on the back of the dragon.

The guild as a whole rubbed their eyes and squinted. There was Natsu, riding on the back of the dragon with the man from earlier sitting behind him.

No one moved as the dragon came closer, landing before Fairy Tail.

Natsu hopped off its back before running towards none other than Gray. "Gray! I want you to meet Glacierdun! He offered to teach you Frost Dragon Slaying magic!"

The guild yelled in shock, "WHAT?!"

Gray grinned at his rival, his prayers had been answered.

* * *

**A/N: I refuse to apologize for the late installation, just be happy that I completed it today.**

**xEhyeh-Asher-Ehyehx: Thank you so very much. I often worry that I'm relying too much on the events that happen. Hope this wasn't too out of the blue! ;)**

**Emma-sempai: Oh? Are you throwing out a challenge? Don't worry, I have everything planned out.**

**HQ-pyon: I do not intend to make him overly OOC, but his personality will have changed due to the new circumstances thrown into his life. I am trying to take how his personality used to be and shift it to match this story. He will grow and change, as will others in the story. To me, it is expected. Don't worry, he's still a loveable idiot! :)**

**dee430: Thank you. You have hit my biggest writing issue, I CANNOT SEEM TO PIN LUCY DOWN. It is infuriating. It'll take me another chapter or two to get her character down. Again, I had to write it with the new perspective. If you recall past chapters, Natsu explained about the soul mates for dragons and Slayers. I hoped I had written it so it was noticed that Lucy was realizing that it wasn't normal for her to be feeling this towards anyone.**

**riri drea heart, xSocialButterflyx: Thanks you two.**

**To all reviewers: Thank you for your time. It helps greatly.**

**As always: Review you Doopheads, it gladdens my heart.**

**And now! A treat! The ships I accept: Natsu/Lucy, Natsu/Erza, Natsu/Mira, Natsu/Kagura, Erza/Jellal, Gajeel/Levy, Gray/Juvia, Elfman/Evergreen, Laxus/Mira, Makarov/Porlyusica (Gotta let the old people have some love), Jellal/Kagura (Come on, once she realizes it wasn't him she could fall for him), Happy/Charle, Alzack/Bisca**

**Forever alones: Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Droy, Jet, LISANNA. Those are people, no matter what story I write, they will NEVER receive love.**

**Till another time, my friends.**


End file.
